The Sentinel
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Hatter's survival skills and his sanity are tested when he and Alice are stalked by something nefarious.
1. Chapter 1

The Sentinel  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Hatter hated the way they watched him. He knew they knew all about him. They did so with nothing more than a cursive glance up and down his body and _Knights of the Realm_ help him if they ever locked eyes... In Wonderland they were most definitely not to be trusted. Most people, including Hatter had a certain amount of fear attached to them. Silent as the grave, their ethereal, supernatural quality and the ability to move seamlessly through worlds both real and imagined could conquer kings and drive a sane man mad. It was unfathomable to Hatter how easily Alice's people trusted them, when the very idea of them made his stomach clench and shivers run up and down his spine. The way they hoarded your secrets as their own, and gathered up fragments of your soul when you weren't listening. They sensed your death before you even knew it stood at the foot of your bed. They had everyone here fooled, they were the masters of this realm, not _people. _

Hatter had been in Alice's world and her _New York_ since the beginning of Spring and now it was Autumn and the weather had turned cool and wet. The leaves decayed in red and browns and the skies were gray and more often than not, always promising a storm. He spent his days with tea and books at a shop he'd acquired with the help of the Resistance. It was a decent living, though it would never make him a rich man. It was fortuitous then that Hatter measured riches in other fashions. He had bought a nice loft all of his own, got it for a song, and this time of his own divining and without the help of _the King_. The _liquidation_ of his assets in Wonderland proved just enough to purchase his own flat in New York, one he could make into a true home. It wasn't`t especially large, just enough for him and Alice. The bedroom was reasonably spacious, he and Alice wouldn't`t bump into each other should they pass along side. There was an armoire for his many coats, boots and hats and even room for Alice's things. The bathroom housed a claw footed bathtub that he made frequent use of, be it alone or when joined by his lady love. The remainder of the space was wide open with levels and beams that shot down through the floor and out through the peaked ceiling. It made for a very eclectic and visual interesting abode. The building was old, _very_ old. If the walls could talk Hatter was sure he'd be kept awake at night by their musings. The _piece de resistance _ was the window upon the feature wall. Circular and ornately leaded, it reminded Alice of Chartres Cathedral. It opened too, despite being as tall as Alice. It was a true work of art, though it did let the slightest draft in.

Alice had come to live with him only two weeks previously. Getting out from behind the protective skirts of her mother was not an easy transition. The elder Hamilton woman begrudgingly accepted Hatter in her daughter's life, but she had not been particularly willing to let her daughter go with him when he'd asked. The ensuing tug-of-war had brought many tears and arguments, but in the end, love prevailed and now Hatter was content, happier than he'd been in all his days before. As he lay in the near dark with Alice by his side, he watched her breath as she slept. The sheen of sweat from their lovemaking that shone on her body in the moonlight roused his lust once more. The white of her skin, the curve or her breasts and the solace between her thighs conjured such feelings of love and protectiveness. He knew that she was someone he would covet and treasure the remainder of his life. True love and sanctuary had finally come to the mad, hardened, lonely Hatter. He would do anything to keep it. She shivered and he immediately sought the blankets to cover her. Molding his nude form against her back, he wrapped her up in his embrace and lay his cheek upon hers. That's when he saw _it._

Hatter's blood ran cold. It was there just outside the window on the fire escape... watching him. Briefly he was under its spell, feeling the life flow out of him and into the grimalkin spectre. Instinctively Hatter tightened his grasp around Alice, unwittingly waking her. Her movement broke the connection and Hatter gasped audibly.

"Hatter?" said Alice sleepily turning herself around in the circle of his arms. The look of sheer terror on his eyes frightened her. She followed his gaze out to the window and was confused. "Oh, there's a cat."

"Yes, there's a cat. Don't move."

"Uh, why not?"

"It's watching us."

"So what, it's a cat."

"You don't understand, you Oysters. You can't imagine how terrible they are." Alice didn't even dignify his dropping of the term_ Oyster_ on her. He only used it now when he wanted to insult someone's intelligence. Exasperated, Alice moved away from him towards the window.

"Alice!" he hissed, trying to pull her back. She ignored him and when she reached the window the cat jumped up towards the roof. She closed the curtains to assuage his fears and returned to the bed, sitting next to him.

"It's gone, you can relax."

"Not bloody likely."

"Hatter, seriously."

"You don't understand."

"You said that already. Maybe in Wonderland cats are things to be afraid of, god knows whatever it was I saw in the Tulgey Wood was not a normal cat, but here they're just cats. They keep the rats and mice away. Having a cat in area is a _good_ thing." Hatter shook his head. He wouldn't listen to reason no matter what she said. The tension in his body was palpable, he was actually _scared_. He'd take on a legion of the Queen's suits, even a Jabberwork, but a cat was his undoing. She understood his heart well enough, but maybe not all of his psyche. To calm him Alice pressed her lips against his shoulder. He'd turned on to his side away from her. She ghosted her hands down his ribs and then down in front to take hold of him and stroke him back to life. After a little coaxing he rejoined her in passion, the incident with the cat forgotten for the rest of the night.

The next day Hatter couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It was a skill he'd honed in Wonderland, a skill he'd been developing all his life. He always knew when someone, or _something'_s eyes were on him. It helped him stay one step ahead, helped him stay alive. He'd tried in vain to listen to Alice and realize that New York wasn't the razor's edge of daily survival that his former home was, but she was wrong. He couldn't tell her that directly, but he knew when the shadows fell at night that all sorts of dangers lurked, just waiting to take. There were criminals abound and Alice knew that well enough. Hatter had experienced guns in his face more times than he could count. He'd had a knife stabbed into his side and turn against his ribs, saving him from death. He'd been beaten, tortured and drugged and all sorts of other atrocities that he tried to keep from Alice. She eventually wormed the stories out of him and in the end his honesty was rewarded with love and comfort.

Despite no longer being in world he grew up in, his instincts still told him he wasn't alone. He did try and ignore it and concentrate on his customers. The bookshop and tea room was a popular place. Hatter's responsibility lay in the serving and blending of teas. His little cafe took up only one quarter of the space, the rest of the fairly vast shop was chock full books. He may have owned the building and the business, but it was Teresa that ran the bookshop. She'd been there when the Resistance had handed it over to Hatter and she remained. She was a kind and knowledgeable mother of two whose husband was a fireman. She was there with him each morning at 9am to open and left at 3pm when her kids got out of school. Hatter knew for a fact that she knew nothing about the Resistance or Wonderland and it was preferable that way. As far as Teresa was concerned, David Hatter was a nice young man from Yorkshire who moved to New York to be with his girlfriend Alice. The bookstore contained primarily second hand books, housing mostly art, spirituality, poetry, history and fiction. Hatter liked how he attracted _culturally inclined_ clients, adding to the richness of the teas he served them. All in all it was a pleasant way to spend one's day earning a little money.

The perceived fixation on him was stronger during the lulls of the day, when the customers were sparse and Teresa was organizing the books in back. He minded the store front, and could see the street through the big picture window. He had yet to get the sign changed from _City Books and Cafe_ to something with a bit more zing, but he couldn't chose what to change it too. He wasn't allowed to call it _Alice's_. Hatter scanned the street, seeing only people and cars. He looked upwards to the windows, but saw no sign of anyone watching him. He looked outwards again and did a double take. There, across the street and down the alley, almost imperceptible to the naked eye sat the cat from the night before, sitting on a dumpster and staring straight at him, straight into his soul. Its focus didn't waiver. Hatter felt nausea rise up in his throat and his knees go weak. The cat must've been there all day. At the same time a truck when roaring by, a customer stepped into the shop, ringing the bell. When the truck had passed Hatter saw that the cat was gone. He could still feel its eyes upon him.

The short walk home after closing was typically uneventful and brisk. He didn't find himself checking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. He knew he was. The sounds down the alleyways told him the cat was running parallel to him a block or two over. Alice wouldn't believe him, she'd tell him he was paranoid. If she'd only grown up in Wonderland like him, with the spectre of these creatures all around, then she'd understand that his fears were not unfounded. Alice hadn't told him that she'd seen a cat in the Tulgey Wood. He was too rattled by the admission to ask her about it. Things had worked out in the end, so to his mind there was no point in revisiting the past now to get the details. He simply rather not know. He sprinted up the twelve floors of his building to the sanctuary of the loft. The elevator hadn't worked in decades and had curiously went unnoticed by building inspectors all this time. Alice said that it was good for them to get the exercise on a regular basis. Hurriedly he unlocked the door, slipping inside and locking it up behind him. The soft sound of music filled the open space of the loft. Alice had on one of her meditation CDs. He didn't mind them, with their lulling tones and strange instruments. This one he recognized as a _pan flute and sarod_. She liked to have them on while she cooked. Having changed her class schedule at the dojo the same time she moved in, they now arrived home at relatively the same time. She wouldn't be leaving the dojo late at night anymore. That put him at ease. He'd always insist on going out of his way to take her back to her home himself, but it usually left him with three wasted hours each day. He liked to watch her teach, but it was time he rather spend alone with her.

He found Alice in the corner where the kitchen was situated, chopping vegetables. He took off his coat and hat and put them on the tall standing antique rack they'd acquired one Sunday. Alice stopped her work to come and greet him. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before rubbing her face against his stubble covered jaw.

"Smells good, love, what yah making?" he asked, trying to regain a casual air.

"Give it chance before you reject it!" she declared, gnawing nervously on her bottom lip.

"I already said it smelled good, you don't have to be worried."

"It's something new, it's a little different. Almonds, tofu, parsley not-meatballs in a spicy red Cajun sauce. I had them when I went to lunch at Carmen's last Saturday and I asked her for the recipe. I promise it's delicious." Hatter laughed and kissed her.

"I'm going to grab a shower, be back with you in half a titch and I'll help." Hatter's shower lasted no longer than the time it took to get clean. When he entered the bedroom his attention was immediately drawn to the fire escape. The cat wasn't there, and he sighed. He did however close the curtains. He dressed himself in a pair of sweats and didn't bother with a shirt. He knew full well how Alice admired his body when he was naked. He did the same with her, almost to the point of worship. He like her eyes on him. He went to the other windows and closed those curtain too. The big window that dominated the loft did not have a curtain, but all it had was narrow ledge on the other side. Even Hatter didn't believe a cat could safely walk it. Their survival instincts were too strong to even try. He helped Alice prepare dinner, cooking the pasta to go with the rest of her concoction. It was especially delicious and spicy and was complimented by a bottle of red wine. Alone with Alice in the sanctuary of their home Hatter finally began to relax and shake off the stress of the day. The television didn't interest him, but the way Alice was stroking her finger back and forth on his knee did. Alice picked up the remote and turned off the TV before tossing it aside. With a knowing glance in Hatter's direction she lay herself down on the couch as Hatter moved himself over her. With his weight on top of her, Alice felt herself sink deep into the cushions. There was something inherently comforting about his body covering hers. He wasn't so heavy that she ever felt burdened, in fact he fit with her _just right_ in anything and every thing they did. Their relationship was still relatively new and the passion and desire they had for each other hadn't shown any sign of diminishing. Neither believed it ever would.

The moan that was muffled by his mouth on her shoulder reverberated through his chest as his lips continued to suck and kiss over her face and throat. He was content enough just make out with her like a horny teenager, but Alice wanted more. Her hand slipped under the waistband of his sweats to grab on to his backside pulling his hips hard against her. She worked her legs out from under him until she could spread them and he could press right up against her center. Once Alice was home for the evening she favoured changing into the little shorts and tank top she usually slept in. Hatter like them best because they were easy to get her out of. With one deft hand, the shirt was pulled up and off. His tongue circled her nipple as her hands fisted in his wayward hair.

"Mmmm... Hatter," Alice groaned, arching into him. She thought she heard him say something, but she couldn't make it out. She didn't note his distress until he tumbled off of her and on to the hardwood floor. "Hatter?!"

"Can't.... breathe..." He gasped for air, but wasn't able to take anything in. It was as if his lungs were full of sand. He clawed at his throat, panic overwhelming him. Alice scrambled for the phone to dial 911, but Hatter's grabbing for her in distress knocked it out of her hand and it went flying across the room. Hatter watched as she scrambled after it. There perched precariously on the ledge on the other side of the round window was the same cat from the night before and this day. The feline cocked its head to one side as if examining Hatter, watching attentively at his fitful motions and struggle for air. They locked eyes for a moment and then the cat walked the length of the ledge and disappeared where Hatter's eyes could no follow. Moments later he could breath again. "Alice!" he cried. She abandoned trying to call for help and rushed to his aid.

"Hatter!? Are you okay? What happened?!"

"It's alright, I can breathe. It's passed." She brought him back up to the couch and sat with him as his breathing evened out and returned to normal. His face was still red and sweat poured down his brow, but he was recovering. Alice went to the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water. Upon turning back to him the glass slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. Luckily it didn't shatter, but the water went everywhere.

"Oh my god!" Hatter looked at her in confusion and saw the abject terror painted on her face.

"Alice, love, what's the matter?"

"Your... your back. Can't you feel it?" Hatter couldn't say the he did until just now when she mentioned it. His back felt hot and itchy and seconds later it flared with pain. He rushed to the bathroom and flipped on the light. Looking over his shoulder in the mirror he saw plainly what had alarmed Alice. Blood was flowing in rivulets down his back. The skin had been torn a dozen different ways, looking very much like the scratches one might receive from a cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice had cleaned and disinfected his wounds. The scratches weren't deep enough to required bandaging and after an hour they had closed over completely. They still stung however and looked ghastly. The attack had rattled Hatter badly. He ranted and raved about the cat and how it had been following him and Alice to her credit just listened until he'd exhausted himself. She didn't believe him about the cat, her experiences with them had been the exact opposite. In fact their apartment didn't feel one hundred percent like home without a cat in it. She knew full well now to _never_ even suggest the idea. She wasn't however opposed to the idea of ghosts or poltergeists. She's seen enough TV and movies to know that when scratches appeared out of nowhere that there was something bad hanging around them. She wouldn't say she believed in ghosts, but she wasn't exactly a nonbeliever either. It just wasn't something she'd ever had experience with. She'd always felt perfectly safe here with Hatter and certainly hadn't noticed anything bizarre. The stress seemed to have thrown a glass of cold water on the mood to be romantic. But it didn't stop them from wanting to be close. The headed to bed and held each other until sleep came.

In the morning they were both still on edge. They shared a shower and were quiet and tender, reconnecting after last night's tension. Alice kissed Hatter goodbye outside their building as she went in one direction and he in another. The day was blustery and Hatter pulled his charcoal gray pea coat tighter and held on to his black fedora. Teresa was always five minute earlier than him, waiting outside for him to show up with a cup of coffee for herself and a tea for him. He greeted her with a patented dimpled smile. He really quite adored Teresa. She had a warm motherly quality about her that made him feel like he was her kid brother.

"Ta, love. It's bloody cold today!" he said as he unlocked the shop and quickly unarmed the alarm. They stepped inside and he locked the door behind him. They had a morning routing down to a fine art. Hatter took the garbage from the night before out to the dumpster behind the building. At Alice's behest he never took it out at night, even though they closed a 5pm. It made her feel a bit better about his safety. Rationally she knew he could more than take care of himself after all his years in Wonderland, but small things like taking the garbage out in the morning made her feel secure about his safety and that mattered above all.

Hatter flung the bag into the dumpster and turned to reenter his backdoor. He froze on the spot beholding the cat blocking his path. They were ten feet apart and for the first time he could see it clearly. It was rather large, likely male and approximately fifteen pounds. It's tail was very long and its coat was a solid stormy gray. Its eyes were green like peridot gems and fixated on the man before him. Hatter stood paralyzed with fear, eyes locked with the cat who studied him. The cat let out a trill rather than a meow and Hatter felt his hands begin to tremble. He willed himself to move, to pick up something to throw at the creature, anything to make it go away, but he couldn't move a muscle. Salvation came in the form of Teresa opening the back door, causing the cat to break his stare with Hatter and dart off down the alley.

"Hey, have you seen..." Teresa began, but Hatter hurriedly bolted past her and into the shop. He headed immediately to the small bathroom near the office and turned on the tap in the sink. He splashed cold water on his face and drank several handfuls of water. When he emerged Teresa had a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!"

"There... there was a cat. I don't like cats," he stammered.

"I hear yah, I'm more of a dog person myself. But a cat's not going to do anything. It's just a cat."

"That what Alice says."

"Well, your girl's smart, you should listen to her. That's what I tell my husband."

"What? That he should listen to Alice?" Hatter smiled, trying to regain his composure.

"Ha ha. No, that he should listen to me. Actually, you should listen to me too. It's quarter to nine, have you seen my receipt book?"

"Uh, I think I put it in the safe last night."

"Right, thanks! You better get the morning teas steeping or whatever it is you do with them. I'm going back to my Starbucks mocha java."

"Ta, love."

"What for?"

"For the rescue." She smiled and waved him off, going about her morning. For the remainder of the day Hatter kept his eyes peeled for the nefarious cat, but could not catch a glimpse of him. The feeling of being watched was less strong, but there was a twitch in the back of his head that told him the cat was in the vicinity. At the end of the day he actually chose to spend the few dollars to take a cab ride home. He didn't want to risk another encounter with the cat. He bolted into the building and took the stairs two at a time. This day he beat Alice home and immediately set about shutting every curtain in the apartment. He solemnly wished there was something that could be done about the giant window but no solution presented itself. He really liked his apartment and already felt very attached to it, especially since Alice now shared it with him. If this menace persisted however, he would sell it in a heartbeat and move in with Carol if need be! When he'd bought the place it hadn't been in particularly good condition, which was probably the reason for the low price. He'd spend weeks remodeling and restoring it to the beautiful home it was now. He'd fixed the leaks, restored the hardwood and painted the walls. He'd made the place a real home. It was _his_ and Alice's and he didn't want that to change.

He sighed and headed for the shower. He heard Alice come in a hastened to finish. He found her waiting for him in the kitchen as she was setting the places for dinner. She took one look at him and almost dropped the cutlery. She took in a ragged breath and stared. "Okay, new house rules... When you're home you're only to dress in a towel. If you can be wet that's a bonus."

"I'll be happy to oblige, if you want offer me the same, love," he replied stalking towards her. He pressed her against the kitchen counter and leaned in to lick the shell of her ear. "What's for dinner? I know what I want to _eat._"

"Uhngh! I picked up Chinese on the way home and it'll be so nasty if it gets cold." Hatter kissed her cheek.

"Dinner first then, get your energy up for what I'd like to do after. I'll just go put some clothes on..."

"No way, don't you dare. Have a seat." He did as she asked and she had to compose herself upon seeing his marred back. The scratches were less angry than they were this morning, but they were still a ghastly sight to behold. She wouldn't feel right until they were gone entirely. She hadn't ever felt anything amiss in their apartment until the marks had appeared on him. She was out of sorts still, even though she'd managed to push it out of her mind for most of the day. Hatter didn't seem focused on it, so she wouldn't be either. As soon as the leftovers were in the fridge and the dishes had been washed, Hatter pounced. It was hours of love and play before sleep actually happened. But when it did, Hatter did so deeply, nestled in tight next to Alice, content and satiated and most of all without a cat in sight.

It was not yet dawn when Alice was roused from sleep by Hatter's hands on her body. His hands pressed into her ribs in an uncomfortable way and he squeezed her breast to the point of pain. He'd never been so rough with her, so she tried to push his hand away. When she came into contact with nothing but air her eyes shot open. Hatter was laying next to her sound asleep. The spectral hands still grabbed at her flesh and she squirmed, trying to get away. A hand was on her thigh, moving dangerously close to where she absolutely didn't want to be touched. At the window she heard a frantic scratching and even in her torment she could peer in the direction and saw the cat from before, trying in vain to get inside. The cat hissed and growled at the window and suddenly the hands were gone and Alice cried out. A split second later a shoe slammed against the window and the cat bolted. Alice sat up to see Hatter on his feet looking angry and frightened at the same time. Alice quickly scrambled over to him and into his arms. She must've been crying because he held her tightly and told her that he was with her and that she was okay now.

"I'm getting a bloody gun and shooting that vile thing the next time it comes anywhere near us!" he snarled, tightening his grip on her body.

"What?" asked Alice, pulling back from him.

"That cat, I'm going to kill it."

"What on earth?"

"I woke up and saw the panic on your face, how scared you were. I'll not have anything scare you or hurt you."

"Hatter... it wasn't the cat. The cat had nothing to do with it!" She pulled away from him and sat back down on the bed, pulling the covers around her and hiding her body. "We have ghost or a poltergeist or _something_."

"A what?" Hatter was annoyed, angry even that she refused to believe him about the cat.

"A poltergeist for cryin' out loud! Don't they have evil spirits in Wonderland?!"

"I don't know! Maybe, in the old days. There's stories, but Alice_ it was the cat_."

"No it wasn't!" She was shouting at him now, her own ire rising to the point of anger. "It _touched_ me."

"What do you mean?" Her words gave him pause and worried him.

"The hands felt _human_. I thought it was you until I came to my senses."

"It _touched_ you? As in..."

"Yes, it... it hurt me. It was disgusting." She hugged her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very cold. Hatter's anger deflated and he sat down on the bed with her, drawing her back into his arms, rubbing her bare back and pressing kisses to the side of her face. He looked out the window to see the sun cresting on the horizon. He'd been certain he'd closed those curtains. Alice's gripped him tight around his ribs, burrowing against him. "Hatter?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you come and sit with me? I really want a hot shower."

"Of course I'll sit with you. Come on." Hatter grabbed his sweat pants and pulled them on as he escorted Alice to the bathroom. He sat on the lid of the toilet and watched her nude form move on the other side of the shower curtain as the room filled with steam. In the mirror he observed the scratches on his back and frowned. He'd heard stories from home about all the evil things cats could do, but attacking a person physically without actually touching them was definitely something new and strange. He supposed the cats on this side might have some sort of extra abilities, but now suddenly he wasn't so certain. When Alice emerged from the shower he felt the bile rise up in his throat. There were bruises on her ribs, breasts and thigh. They were distinctly human finger prints. He knew he hadn't put them there. Their lovemaking earlier in the night had been passionate, yes, but too gentle to have done that to her. He wrapped a towel around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I got cross."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"No, don't apologize for that. You were legitimately upset and I was being an arse."

"No you weren't. Hatter I really think there's something here with us."

"Okay, love. I believe you." He wasn't about to add that whatever it was, he still thought the cat had something do with it. "I guess we should get on with it since we're up. Let's go out to breakfast, yeah? Sound good?" She nodded and hugged him.

After pancakes at their favourite diner, Hatter walked Alice the distance to the dojo, kissing her goodbye before making the long trek all the way to the bookshop. As usual Teresa was there with his morning tea and he was grateful for it. Ten minutes before they shop opened and they'd finished their morning routine, Hatter approached Teresa.

"Out with it," she said before he'd even opened his mouth. "You've been dying to ask me a question since you got here."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a mother of a thirteen year old boy and an eight year old boy. I know when a one is lying, I know when he's hungry, I even know things that would turn your hair white and I know when he wants to ask a question, so spit it out already and stop torturing yourself." Hatter sighed, calmed by Teresa's acceptance of him. She really was a good lady.

"Do you believe in ghosts? Or evil spirits?"

"David, I'm half Italian half Irish and one hundred percent Catholic. We believe in everything from garden fairies to demons. What's wrong?"

"Alice says we have a poltergeist. I don't know what that is, but I guess it's some sort of evil spirit. I have my own theories, but that's what Alice thinks." Teresa nodded, processing what she'd just been told.

"Your building's pretty old, right? 19th Century?" Hatter nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me. Lots of old places in the city have hauntings. But you've been there a while, right? You haven't noticed anything strange? Objects moving, cold spots?"

"None of that. There's been nothing until a couple of days ago. My back got scratched up pretty bad and I'd done nothing to it, they just appeared. And then last night... Alice." The anguish was immediate evident on his face.

"Honey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just... it molested her and... I dunno. I just don't know."

"If I was my mother-in-law, I'd tell you to get a cat!" The revelation bothered Hatter and he shuddered.

"Why on earth would she tell me to get a cat!?"

"Well, cats are supposed to be able to sense ghosts and spirits, chase them away. I'm sure we've got a book about it somewhere. Look, it's time to open, I'll see if I can dig anything up. If you wanted you can stop by and visit with my mother-in-law. She lives with us. She's always been into her old world hocus pocus, lots of charms and talismans and kooky superstitions. The boys love it, but frankly it's a little too out there for me. She always claimed that her late husband and her still had conversations, like he was still there. She's sweet, but not altogether still there, if you catch my drift."

"Er... just the books for now, thanks."

"Are you a man of faith, David?" He was confused for a moment, then realized what she was asking. He'd learned a lot since coming to Alice's world, particulary with how many religions it had.

"Oh, you mean _God _ n' all that rot?"

"I'll take that as a no. If Alice is, she might want to wear a cross or something. It's not the object that does it, just the faith behind it. Couldn't hurt."

"Right, I'll tell her. Thanks, love, for not thinking I'm a nutter."

"Oh I've always thought that you were a nutter, but a harmless one." She reached up and toppled the gray trilby hat with a green silk band from his head, but Hatter was quick and caught it with the tip of his finger and twirled it on its edge before sending it effortless sailing back on to his head into the exact position it had started from. He smiled at her and she shook her head in astonishment.

***

Alice stepped out of the dojo, freshly showered and invigorated from a good day of exorcising and exercising. She was hard on her students in her classes today, but she needed the stress relief. She walked block and then noticed she wasn't alone. The sun was beginning to set, but it wasn't dark yet, so the small gray figure at the mouth of the alley ahead was easily discerned. It was the cat. She approached cautiously, not wanting to frighten it and crouched down to its level.

"Hello," she said extending her hand. Immediately the cat came forward and bumped her hand with its head, accepting her affectionate gesture. "I'm sorry about Hatter, with him throwing the shoe at you. He's just not used to you. Back where he's from cats aren't liked very much. He's grown up with stories about how you guys are the boogy men. But you're not are you? You're a nice kitty." The cat purred and rubbed itself on Alice's hand, trilling jovially. "Are you going to walk me home?" She opened her arms and with a meow, the cat leapt into her embrace, snuggling under her chin and purring even louder. Alice cradled the cat as she walked home. It was nice to hold a cat again and feel its warmth and trusting affection. She hadn't replaced Dinah. Her childhood grief had been too strong and lingered too long. By the time she'd been ready to get another, her father had disappeared and her whole world had fallen apart. It wasn't until now, when things had become so solid with Hatter that she thought about it. Of course given his hatred for them it wasn't going to be a possibility.

The big gray was heavy, but seeing as he was so content to be carried, she didn't feel the need to put him down. It wasn't until they were a block from home that he suddenly leapt over her shoulder and ran down between two buildings that he made any sign of being other than perfectly happy in her arms. Alice looked ahead and saw Hatter coming down the block. That must've been what sent the cat running. Alice sighed and put on her best smile for her beloved. She was very happy to see him, she just wished he felt differently about cats.

Hatter looked beyond Alice and saw the cat following her. Hatter knew something had been different about the day and now he realized what it was. The cat hadn't been near him at all, it had chosen to shadow Alice instead. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Hatter couldn't decide about the cat not being involved in the haunting, but he was willing to admit it was a possibility. Different world, different rules. And he knew Alice felt safe around cats. But still, a lifetime of being taught otherwise told him the feline was still not to be trusted.

When they entered their apartment they knew it was a different place. The safe haven of the loft had been altered, stained. They felt tension instead of relief upon entering. Neither said anything about it, but it was most definitely understood.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked tossing her gym bag down and stripping off her coat as Hatter went to the bedroom to put his hat back in its box. He returned to her opening cans of tomato soup and making grilled cheese sandwiches. "Sorry, I just don't feel like doing anything more."

"Not a worry, sweetheart. I content with whatever. I uh, talked to Teresa today, about our situation."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"Well, my circle of friends isn't exactly huge and I see her every day. She's a good listener, being a mum n' all."

"I don't mind, I'm just surprised. Did she say anything?"

"Huh, yeah, if you can believe it she said we should get a cat! I damn near passed out at the thought! But um, she found a book for me and I skimmed it a little. It talked about how cats see spirits. There were lots of stories from Egypt and Europe."

"I always felt safe when Dinah was with me." He nodded.

"Alice, love, it's just that in Wonderland cats are very shady characters. They steal your soul when you sleep. Everyone believed it. The Queen had every last cat exterminated. Why do you think people like Ratty are so well employed? In the old days there were terrible stories... tales of creatures like the Cheshire Cat and how it turned, twisted and drove the ancient Hearts mad... that's another reason the Queen was so feared, she was descended from the royals Cheshire had corrupted. There's hundreds of gruesome tales.

Teresa's husband's mum might be worth talking to. Teresa said she knows a bit about the occult, superstitions, called her a _clairvoyant_. Anyways, she also said that if you believed in God you should rely on that." Alice flipped the sandwiches in the frying pan and sighed.

"We celebrate Christmas, so I guess we're Christian, but it's not like we ever went to church or anything. Religion is just _so_ not my thing. I don't really pray, never even did when I was searching for my father. I like facts, tangible reality. I believe in people. I believe in you." He crossed over to her and kissed her soundly.

"I love you, Alice."

"Love you back. Let's eat. I don't know what I want to do about... whatever this is. But we can talk about it after we've eaten." They are dinner in silence, both feeling edgy and stressed. They had weathered many obstacles together, but this one was so intangible that it was proving difficult to be rational and anything other than just _scared_. They tried searching the internet for clues and ideas, but it only served to put them even more on edge. It was an unspoken understanding that they wouldn't be having sex of any kind this night, especially considering how when they dressed for bed. Hatter wore sweats and a tshirt and Alice wore flannel pajamas that he'd never even seen before. It wasn't especially comfortable, but he positioned Alice half under him with his leg between her thighs and his arm covering her breasts. In the cocoon of his embrace Alice did manage to fell asleep, but Hatter remained awake until close on 3am. He waited and watched for any signs of the cat or whatever else was in the loft with them. In the long run his body could no longer be forced to remain awake and he too fell into slumber.

Hatter couldn't tell if it was morning yet when he first came back to consciousness, only that he was no longer asleep. He tried to open his eyes but found the lids to heavy to lift. That was strange. He tried to move his hand to his face, but found that he could not. He could discern that he was laying on his back and he could not feel Alice beside him. He heard her whimper and he knew instantly that she was in distress. With effort that to him felt like climbing a mountain, with sweat pouring off him and a guttural snarl deep in his chest Hatter managed to open his eyes. He could not turn his head, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Alice beside him. She also could not move, but her eyes were wide in horror and a strangled cry was emitting from her throat. Beyond Alice, Hatter could see the cat at their window frantically clawing at the glass and growling loud enough to be heard. Hatter watched in terror as the covers moved down off their bodies of their own volition while he and Alice remained paralyzed. One by one the buttons on Alice's pajamas undid themselves. Alice's vocalizations became more and more terrible and Hatter's entire body flushed red in anger, but he still could not move. His right fist tingled with energy and he felt it begin to shake. With a little more thought and power perhaps he could make it move, perhaps he could protect Alice.

The sound of glass breaking exploded in the room. A split second later the cat was on the bed, crouched low on Alice's torso, tail flipping madly. He arched his back and let out howl that would've raised the dead and it did make Hatter's stomach drop. It was followed by a hiss, its eyes wild and focused. It crouched low again and growled. After a few harrowing moments the cat suddenly relaxed and turned away from whatever it had been centered on. It rose and flopped down against Alice's shoulder purring and trilling. With the spell broken they both regained the use of their bodies and Alice turned to nuzzle the cat, breaking down into tears. Hatter turned into her, staring at the cat. He understood nothing of what had just occurred, but whatever had just happened, the cat he'd so feared and hated had just saved them from it.

**_Remember folks, reviews feed the muse :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I've made a wee correction in Chapter 1, evidently any building in NYC over six stories must have an elevator. I went back and established that the one in Hatter's building is broken, which is explained here in Chapter 3. I originally wanted to give a sense that the loft was very isolated from the world, so that was the reason for no elevator. For continuity's sake, it's back in.**

Chapter 3

The cat yawned, stretched and rose, walking the length of the bed and jumping down, carrying on into the living room. Alice was in too much distress for Hatter to pay the cat any more attention. He quickly closed the distance between them and enfolded her in his arms. Alice had born these torments with great strength, but that strength had left her now as she cleaved to him and fought for composure. "Sweetheart, get dressed, get a bag packed. I'm taking you to your mother's," he spoke. Alice sat herself up, shaking her head.

"You're coming with me, Hatter." He paused for a moment, thought about arguing that he should stay and fight, but the expectation in her eyes wouldn't allow him to refuse. He nodded and they rose from the bed together. They locked up behind them and the cat had refused to follow them out, instead choosing to stay and nap on the couch. Hatter's attitude towards it had immediately shifted after it had protected Alice. The fear of all felines and this one in particular had been tempered with gratitude. They walked a couple of blocks until they could hail a cab. Alice still had the key to her mother's apartment and after she let them in she briefly went to her mother's bedroom to wake her and tell her a made up story about a pipe bursting. Carol had been too tired to do anything other than accept the excuse and go back to sleep. Alice led Hatter down the hall to the bedroom that had been hers for her teen years and early adulthood. He'd been in the room several times, but had never spent the night. There was something inherently comforting about Alice's old bed, as if there were safe walls around it, built out of years of mother and daughter making a home together. Hatter did feel guilty for stealing her away, but Alice had been going to him to build a life with a love that would sustain and endure. She hadn't been running away from her mother. This was why he felt safe and welcome as Alice turned the bed down and changed back into her pajamas and him into his sweats. The sheets were cool, as was the room. The loft had felt impossibly hot when they'd left it. They lay side by side, with shoulders touching and two fingers linked under the blankets.

"I want our home back," whispered Alice in the dark. "There has to be a way."

"We'll find it," he whispered back, taking her hand fully in his. "I'll go to Teresa's mother-in-law tomorrow. Maybe she'll agree to come to the flat, have a feel around."

"If that doesn't work there's plenty of people who handle this sort of thing - priests, pagans types. This is really out of my realm."

"Mine too. For all of Wonderland being filled with magic and legend, it's a very bland world when it comes to _the supernatural_. I don't know if there even are ghosts, or spirits. No one's ever encountered one as far as I know. I wish Charlie was here, he'd probably suss this out in no time flat." Alice laughed and it made Hatter smile. There hadn't been much laughter in the past couple of days.

"Hatter, about the cat..."

"I was wrong, you were right. Cats on this side aren't evil."

"No, they're not."

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to have ourselves a of litter of them around... but that one, he's alright. I suppose."

"He saved our lives. Whatever that thing wanted it was vile. That cat's been watching over us, following us. He's been protecting us."

"Yeah, he has. I see that now."

"I hope he's okay alone in the apartment."

"You're kidding, right? That cat can take care of itself better than we can." Hatter tugged on her hand and she understood his message. Curling herself against him she lay her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. "Don't got back there, okay? Not without me with you." Alice nodded her head and snuggled in deeper. After a few minutes Hatter felt her relax and her breathing even out. She'd fallen asleep. Hatter stayed awake for the rest of the night.

***

Work was a drag for Hatter the next day. He'd only had about three hours sleep. He yawned constantly and even stooped so low to accept Teresa's cafe mocha when she offered it just so he could get a boost. He told her of the events from the night before and she agreed that he could come home with her to visit with her mother-in-law. She also offered to take him to her priest, Father McInnes, if need be. Hatter hoped it wouldn't come to that. He wasn't completely sold on the whole religion and God thing. Although understood people's need for it and accepted that. Teresa lived out in the suburbs of Brooklyn and commuted by subway twenty minutes each day. She lived in a nice three bedroom house in a row of similar family homes. It wasn't anything special, but it was most definitely a _home_. Homes weren't just wood, concrete and plaster. They were the love that dwelled inside and Hatter could see it plainly from the welcome mat at the front door to the dozens of pictures of life and children and generations on the walls.

"Mickey's taken the boys to their martial arts classes tonight, so it's just you me n' Ruby. Alice's isn't going back to your loft alone is she?" Teresa asked as she put her purse down in the front hall and turned on the lights.

"No, she'll be at her mum's." Hatter observed the pictures on the wall and smiled at them. Teresa had a great family. Her husband was Mickey Delaney and there were three things Mickey Delaney loved in this world - his family, being a member of the FDNY and bare knuckle boxing. Four things, if you counted Hatter's right hook. After decking a guy at a bar who'd gotten fresh and grabby with Alice when the two couples had gone out, Hatter had explained that after growing up in a life where fighting to stay alive was a daily occurrence that he avoided it now, _except_ when someone messed with Alice. Mickey respected Hatter for standing up for his woman. He liked old school morals. Hatter refrained from telling him that Alice could probably kick his ass if she so chose. Afterwards Alice had explained to Hatter that she'd learned from Teresa that Mickey had been one of the firemen at _ground zero, _and just what that meant. Hatter in turn had a great respect for Mickey. The two now had an amicable rapport and Hatter rather liked the big man, especially how he put his family above everything else. Their kids were Michael, thirteen and Kieran, eight.

His mother, Ruby Delaney, was the exact opposite of her Goliath of a son. The elderly Irishwoman was as slight as could be, not even as tall as Alice, with graying hair that had once been red and green eyes that looked younger than they were. There was a great clarity to them. Teresa invited her mother-in-law up from the basement suite and she smiled at Hatter, a little flattered that she had herself a gentleman caller. Teresa had explained to Ruby just why Hatter was here to see her. Teresa excused herself to make them a pot of tea while Hatter and Ruby began their conversation.

"You're not from around here," said Ruby, her Irish brogue diminished by decades living in America.

"No, ma'am, I'm not. Er, Yorkshire, in England," replied Hatter.

"You shouldn't tease an old lady Mr. Hatter."

"Beg pardon?"

"You're not from Yorkshire at all. That's what Mick says."

"Sorry?"

"My late husband, he says you're not from _this world_. Really? He says you stepped through a mirror. How strange."

"I'm not following. Your late husband, your deceased husband..."

"Tells me that you're from another world. I'm inclined to believe him. Your energy is nothing like the people here. We're usually blue, or green, sometimes red or yellow, but you my boy are all pink and purple swirling around. Did you really step through a mirror?" Hatter was more than a bit stunned. He would've written the old woman off as insane if it weren't for the face that she was completely in the right.

"Fell through it actually, pretty hard landing. Mrs. Delaney, when you say your dead husband tells you something..."

"He's still here, if that's what you mean. He was meant to cross over, but he loved me too much to go. He's only been gone five years you know. He doesn't mind waiting for me to join him, says it won't be long now, another couple of years. You know, we've talked more in the past five than we did in fifty years of marriage!" Hatter was a little taken a back, and a little amused. She did remind him of Charlie in a round about way. Eccentricity was abundant with this one. So was wisdom. "There's _something_ troubling you and your lady, so Teresa tells me." Hatter grew quiet and his head dropped. Teresa returned with the tea and served them. The drink calmed him a little and he spoke. He told them in every detail what had occurred, including their savior in the form of the big gray cat. "Cats are good people. I keep trying to convince Teresa to get one but she's dead set against it."

"We'll get a dog when the boys are older," Teresa interjected.

"I admit, the cat was a rare and miraculous boon," said Hatter. "I owe that fellow more than I could ever repay. But the _whatever_ it is he scared off isn't gone. The cat keeps it at bay, but that can't go on forever, something's got to give. I don't want to move house, but I haven't the foggiest how to get it back to how it was."

"If Teresa will take us in the car, I'd like to have a proper feel around, see if it'll tell me what it wants, or at least make its intentions known. There's plenty of ways to banish an unwanted spirit, it all depends on where you lay your faith... but something tells me that's not going to be enough where you're concerned."

"I'll drive, no problem. I'm going to have to come up with you aren't I? Mickey would kill me if he knew I sent his mother into a haunted house by herself. No offense David," sighed Teresa.

"No worries, I'm just grateful anyone wants to help."

"Dear boy of course we do," said Ruby. And I'll be fine, don't fret for a second. I've been doing this sort of thing since I was little. Besides, I've got Mick with me wherever I go and there's nothing stronger than a man's love for his woman and vice versa. Except for a parent's love for their child." Teresa let comment slide about her dead father-in-law lingering around. Hatter wondered if Teresa knew that Michael Delaney Sr. really was still around.

Hatter apologized profusely about the elevator not working and having to make them hike up twelve stories. Ruby was fit and didn't mind, but paused at the elevator and said, "He broke it when he moved in, he liked to torment people, but made it work whenever inspectors dropped by. He's been doing that since he died too."

"Who has?" asked Hatter.

"Don't know his name, but he's definitely the one bothering you. He keeps to the top of the building most of the time for some reason. I think it's difficult for him to move lower. He definitely can't leave, can't go beyond these walls. Maybe there's iron in the walls, in the framework. Ghosts can't pass through iron you know?" They ascended in silence, Hatter holding Ruby's arm and helping her up the steps. She was in good condition for her age, especially with two grandsons to keep her young and active. She stopped at the eleventh floor landing and she listened. She was sensing, thinking, observing. "Do you know who lives on this floor?"

"There's just one flat, sort of like something Alice called a _penthouse_, it's the whole floor, square shaped with the staircase and elevator in the middle shaft. Mrs. Lupesci owns it. She's older than you...er pardon, she'd quite elderly, doesn't go out much. Alice and I see her from time to time. Very friendly. " Hatter had met the lady on his first day moving in and on rare occasions after that. He always carried her bundles or groceries up for her when the opportunity presented itself. She was nice, innocuous and he could converse with her happily. She liked to flirt a little and he didn't mind flirting back. Once he saw her with Alice and commented how in love the pair looked. Hatter couldn't help but be bashful at the time, he wasn't sure why, but he affirmed that yes, he loved Alice very much.

"Does anyone visit her?"

"I think he's got a son, he pops by fairly often, one a week usually. Decent bloke, says hello if we meet."

"Interesting."

"Is it?"

"Oh yes. Come on, one more hop." When the reached the door at the top of the last flight of stairs Ruby halted, growing visibly tense. Then she patted her shoulder as if being reassured. Hatter supposed it was her husband. Hatter unlocked the door and stepped inside first, just in case whatever was there was on the attack. The cat was there to greet them, meowing and trilling, windings its way around Hatter's legs. Against his nature, Hatter reached down and stroked the cat's head. It purred in response, leaning into his touch. "You've got a friend for life there."

"Yeah, I do. So... anything?"

"It's not like flipping on a lightswitch, son. Make me a cup of tea, hmmm? And I could use a rest after all those stairs!"

"Right, course, terribly sorry." Hatter led Ruby to the couch and Teresa joined her while he put on the kettle. The cat lay itself down in Ruby's lap and she occupied herself with stroking it as it purred.

"There's a lot of good energy here, from you and your lady..."

"Alice, her name is Alice."

"There's a lot of love here. Imagine that's a white canvas, all pure and pristine and full of potential. Your spook has been thrown ink splatters on it, marking it and staining it."

"That's what it feels like. It's invaded our home. Is it here? Will it talk to you?"

"It's here, but it's not going to bother to tell us a thing. It's laughing at us, mocking us. He's keeping his distance at the moment on account of the cat. Mick says he looks like a mean old man, but his face is obscured... damaged like he's been burned."

"What does the blighter want with me n' Alice?"

"Like I said, it ain't talking, but it's been here a long long time, he thinks you're invading his space."

"Then where the bloody hell has he been all these months! It's been quiet until two days ago! This is _my_ home! " The kettle whistled and Hatter sighed, frustrated. He made their pot of tea and arranged the tray, bringing it to the living area and serving him.

"David, do want me to talk to Father McInnes?" asked Teresa. "We'll be seeing him tomorrow, it being Sunday n' all. Maybe he could come by after service."

"Sure... but will he be able to do anything? Ruby, you said that this sort of thing works on faith. I don't share the Father's faith."

"He might be strong enough on his own," provided Ruby. "John McInnes is a strong willed man, with a strong devotion to God. I doubt he's ever performed an exorcism before though. There's tonnes of ways to banish an unwanted spirit. My grandmother used to light a candle at dawn and move it around the house each hour saying a banishment tome and by the time sunset arrived and the candle burned out, whatever was in the house would be gone... of course that was imps and other things like that. Turn of the century Ireland, you understand."

"Look, I really appreciate everything you've done, but I need something that'll work."

"I don't have any specific answers for you. We'll try Father McInnes and if that doesn't work, we'll try some of the older ways. Don't give up. The bond you have with Alice is still filling the atmosphere in here, it's so strong and _he_ is railing against it, trying to break it down so he can undo you both, mind, body and soul. If you trust in your love it'll be solid weapon against the evil here. But there are times you'll be vulnerable - when you're distracted or sleeping. That's when it'll slip in and do its damage."

"I'm not losing hope, I won't. But if it dares to lay a hand on Alice again..." Ruby patted Hatter's knee. The cat leapt from Ruby's lap and into his, settling down for a nap. After discussing things for a little while long, Ruby and Teresa took their leave. Hatter sat alone in his loft, missing Alice and ruminating on his situation. He felt safe enough from the spectre with the cat guarding him, but he knew it wasn't a permanent solution. He was sure even cats had their weaknesses. Hatter noticed a patch of dried blood on the cat's head and frowned. He must have cut himself when he'd broken through the bedroom window. Hatter rose and carried the compliant feline to the bathroom to clean away the blood. Surprisingly the cat accepted the comfort and even purred for Hatter. If the people in Wonderland could see him now, friends with a cat! Afterwards Hatter opened a can of tuna and dished it out on to a plate, placing it on the floor with a bowl of water beside it. The cat ate with gusto while Hatter did a makeshift repair on the bedroom window and picked up all the glass. Eventually he found himself staring out the massive round window that entranced him so. The sun was setting. He sighed again and returned to the couch, slouching down and flipping his beloved porkpie hat across the room where it landed effortlessly on the rack by the front door. His thoughts returned to home and how Wonderland didn't have a concept of an afterlife, or a true belief in evil spirits. Certainly they had dragons, unicorns, knights and majestic cities that appeared like the fantasies found in Oyster books and films, but it was all _real _and tangible. The idea that a spirit live on after it abandoned its mortal body was foreign and disturbing to Hatter. On the flipside however, there apparently was Michael Delaney Sr. who lovingly shadowed his wife of over fifty years, protecting her and waiting for her to join him.

Hatter looked over and saw the cat lounging by the window, falling asleep in the last rays of the sun. Hatter yawned. It had been a _very_ long and draining day. Three hours sleep and not alot of food was just too much. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that he should get back to Alice at her mother's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice checked the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. Now it was nine o'clock and she'd still had no word from Hatter. She told herself not to worry, but the truth was she was petrified. Under normal circumstances she could sit and stew and give him hell for worrying her when he got in. As far as her mother knew Hatter was at the loft working on the burst pipes, but the last Alice knew of him he was going home with Teresa to talk to her mother-in-law that _saw dead people_.

"Mom!" Alice called out as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse. "I'm going home to see how Hatter's doing with the pipes."

"Alright, dear," he mother called by way of the kitchen. "Call if you're coming back tonight, otherwise I'll just go to bed!"

Alice hailed a cab and as she rode the distance to her building, she called the Delaney residence. It was fortuitous that she had the number programmed into her cell phone. Hatter thought it prudent she have the contact numbers in case of emergencies and now she was thanking her lucky stars that she did. From the now very concerned Teresa, Alice learned all that had transpired in the hours since they'd left work. Teresa implored Alice not to go to the loft, but her mother-in-law was talking in her ear telling her to tell Alice that going to Hatter was the very thing she should do. There wasn't a question about what Alice was going to do. She was going to Hatter. He wouldn't have not contacted her in all this time, he wouldn't have let her worry. That could only mean that he was in trouble. He'd spent all his time with her in Wonderland protecting her and she would do the same for him in her world.

She sprinted up the stairs to their loft and discovered the front door wasn't locked. She and Hatter both always locked their door. She took off her coat and put it along with her purse down on the groun. Alice pushed open the door stood at the threshold. Her hands flew to her mouth to cover her terrified scream. Everything of theirs had been completely demolished. Every plate and glass from the kitchen was smashed. Every pot and pan and utensil was strewn across the floor. The fridge had been turned over. She looked to the left and saw the bedroom was in the same state, with all of Hatter's lovely hats ripped and shredded to bits by a knife and someone's bare hands. The tiles in the bathroom and the mirror were destroyed as well. There were holes in all the walls, put there by one hell of a powerful right handed fist. Of that she was certain. Their beautiful antique furniture that Hatter was so delighted to have found was smashed. The leather couch was torn apart. It was a wonder that no one had called the police after all the noise that must have been roused in the destroying of the loft, but Alice suspected that _something_ had prevented anything being heard beyond the confines of the apartment.

When the cat meowed from the rafters above Alice yelped. She looked up and saw her and Hatter's dear protector, but the cat wasn't going to budge for all the fish in the sea. It was firmly tucked into a little corner by the ceiling. Alice would have coax it down later, but her immediate priority was to locate her boyfriend. His coughing finally gave him away and she rushed to him. He was seated in the corner of the room by the giant circular window, the only thing in the home that hadn't been destroyed. Alice couldn't hold back the tears at seeing the state of him. He'd been stripped of his clothes entirely, along with his boots. There were more bruises, lacerations, welts, cuts, scrapes, scratches and punctures on him than there was whole, healthy flesh. Blood flowed from his nose, ears and mouth. His eyes were black and swollen. He looked every bit as bad as the room.

Alice crashed to her knees before him, tentatively reaching out to cup his face between her hands and raising his head so she could look into his eyes. "Ha...Hatter?"

"He was one tough son of a bitch to break," he said. It was Hatter's voice, but it was not Hatter speaking. Hearing a _Jersey Shore _accent emanate from Hatter's mouth instead of his jovial, inviting Wonderland lilt made Alice's blood run cold. She let go of him and scurried back, glass digging into the palms of her hands. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the area of the kitchen, picking up the first knife she spotted.

"Who are you!?" she shouted from the other side of the loft from where he sat. He struggled to his feet, Hatter's battered body obviously too damaged to move fast or lithely.

"What's the knife for, sweetheart? You'd only be hurting the body. Hasn't it been hurt enough?" Alice dropped the knife, realizing that anything she did would only hurt Hatter and not whatever had taken him over.

"Where's Hatter?" Her voice was thready and terrified.

"Oh, he's in here, iin jail at the moment. As you can see he gave one hell of a fight, but he ain't like you n' me. He ain't from around here, is he? He didn't know what was happening until it was too late, didn't know how to defend himself. I thought he would've at least called out to the big guy upstairs, but nope, guess it's not his thing. He did said your name, sweet thing."

"What do you want from us?"

"Well from you... heh heh..." He looked her up and down and his lip curled lasciviously. Alice's felt like her skin was crawling. This corrupted version of Hatter was vile and repulsive. "I've been watching you two go at it like rabbits..."

"Shut up!"

"After I'm done with you I'm walking out of here, _finally_!"

"Ruby said you can't leave here, that the iron keeps you trapped."

"That old hag? What does she know?! Now that I've got this healthy young body, I can go anywhere I damn well please. Sure, it's a little beat up, but it's nothing that won't heal and I didn't break everything! A good set of chompers are hard to come by y'know?" To emphasize he clacked and gnashed his teeth together, pretending to bite at her. The image was nauseating, emphasized by the wild eyes and blood stained teeth. "So's a killer right hook! He kept punching the walls, thinking I was in front of him while all the time I was inside, stuffing his pathetic little soul into the corner."

"Hatter is _not_ pathetic!" Alice railed, stepping forward to meet her quarry as he lumbered towards her. The time for fear was _over_, decided Alice. Hatter was too important to her. He deserved to have her fight for him with everything she had. He'd run headlong into the Queen's suits to rescue her from The Hospital of Dreams, he'd followed her to the Heart's Casino when he knew it was probably hopeless. He'd saved her again and again. She wasn't going to let him down now. She loved him too much. "Let him go!"

"Doll, you ain't giving the orders around here. You're going to be a good lil' bitch and shut the fuck up or I'm going to hurt you so much worse than what I showed him."

"Hatter won't let you hurt me. He's stronger than you could ever imagine."

"Then why's he sniveling in the corner calling for his mommy?! Is your sweet ass gonna cash the cheque he can't afford to pay?"

"Do your worst!" Alice slipped into her ready stance, fists clenched and body poised. She wouldn't do anything to hurt Hatter further if she could help it, but she could disarm and subdue. She was certain that a spirit this old, who talked like something out of a gangster flick, wouldn't be expecting a woman with a black belt in karate. The man lunged for her and Alice easily dodged. He let out a snarl and swung a back hand at her, which she caught, twisted and propelled him into one of the sturdy beams at the back of the loft. The cat suddenly moved and from its vantage point on high and slashed out with its claws, slicing them through Hatter's cheek. He cried out and lurched, falling to his knees.

"Alice? Alice?!" Hatter sobbed. He was himself again, Alice knew it. She fell before him, clutching his shoulders.

"Hatter, oh god!"

"Alice, run! Please, love, you have to leave me and get out. I can't...ARGHH!!" His spine twisted and arched in an impossible contortion and Hatter was gone again. The entity lunged for her and Alice flew back, catching him by the biceps and putting her boot in the middle of his torso, flipped him over making him land hard on his back. Alice scissored her legs out and swung them around, propelling her back up on to her feet and the she was above him and a split second after that she had him pinned. Her knees dug into his elbows. He kicked futilely with his legs and shouted profanities up at her.

"Hatter _fight him_!! WAKE UP! You have to force him out, please!"

"Too late! He's gone! He's dead! It's just me in here!" Alice smacked him hard across the face.

"Shut up, liar! I know he's still alive in there! Hatter!?"

"I'll never let him out."

"You can't have him, he's _mine_!His soul belongs to _me_. You're a parasite who got lucky! I don't know who the hell you are, where you're from or how you died, but you can't have him. I don't care how pissed off you are, or how twisted. There's nothing you can do to him or me that will make me give up. I love him!" She grabbed his head and forced him to look her in the eyes. Alice looked beyond, searching deeper. "I love you, Hatter. Can't you hear me? You're stronger than him. _We're _stronger. Have faith...have faith in us, in what we are to each other. Please, Hatter. Faith... faith..." There was a glimmer behind his eyes, the fainted nearly imperceptible flash of recognition. Alice did not have time to doubt. She pulled him to her and kissed him with all the fierce possessive love she could muster. She reached out to her Hatter, pulling him back from the deep recess he'd been forced into until she felt him coming back to life. He responded to her kiss tentatively, trembling and questing until he came fully around and felt himself sluffing off the black shroud that had been laid over him. He felt light again, alive again and it the reason for it was with him and loving him. Alice lay him back down gently and moved off him, releasing his arms. She knelt at his side and wiped his blood from her mouth.

"Alice?" Hatter whimpered her name, reaching for her with a shaky hand. He was utterly drained, emotionally, physically and _spiritually._

"Is it gone?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Y... yes. Oh, oh... help me up... quick!" Alice didn't understand, but did as he begged and pulled him to his feet, he clamoured towards the bathroom and hunched over the sink before throwing up. He purged the contents of his stomach until he brought up nothing but bile. He dry heaved and Alice supported him physically. When was done, she turned on the sink and washed the sick and blood drippings away. She then filled her cupped hand with cold water and splashed his face, washing away the blood and vomit. He leaned further down to take water from the tap, rinsing out his mouth before drinking down as much water as he could until Alice pulled him away.

"Careful, you'll make yourself sick again." His skin felt hot and he was covered in blood and debris. The bathtub was in remarkably good condition and she sat him down on the edge and quickly picked up the broken tiles from the tub and threw them aside before turning on the shower to a luke warm temperature. She helped him stand and got in with him, holding him up as the water rinsed him clean. Afterwards she dried him and wrapped a towel around his waist. She sat him down on the toilet lid. He was breathing steady, but he wouldn't bring his head up to look at her. "Wait here." She returned with the only undamaged clothes she could find, a pair of eggplant coloured dress slacks and a black undershirt. Miraculously and quizzically his socks were untouched, which made Alice both laugh and cry. She dressed him and put a pair of boots on him. "We need to get you to the hospital." He shook his head. "Yes, you could have internal bleeding."

"I... I don't, love. He didn't want to break his new toy. It's just cuts and bruises."

"That's crap and you know it. You need a hospital."

"I can't face it, Alice, please. I'm going to be okay... just need... just need rest."

"I can't take you to mom's like this."

"A hotel then... please Alice." He slumped and she caught him. She dragged him outside into the hall way and sat him down on the stairs. She retrieved her coat and purse, searching for her cell phone. She cast a glance back into the loft and felt hot, angry tears roll down her cheeks. The life they'd built together was torn apart. To add insult to injury, the cat was gone too. She searched for him as she spoke on the phone with Teresa, who promised to send Mickey straight away to come get them. Alice knew it would be next to impossible to get Hatter down twelve flights of stairs by herself. Alice waited, seated at the top of the with Hatter's head in her lap. He wasn't sleeping, but he also wasn't talking. She was incredibly worried about him, but couldn't voice her fears until she knew that he was at least physically okay. Mickey Delaney showed up half an hour later and examined Hatter before taking him down to street level. Even though Mickey wasn't a doctor, he was a fireman and had extensive first aid training. Not much was said as he drove them back to his home. Growing up with a mother like Ruby, Mickey wasn't a stranger to the supernatural and just accepted wife's word when she told him what he had to do. They took Hatter downstairs to Ruby's suite where there was a second bedroom reserved for guests. Ruby was awake and in her dressing gown and the pensive, empathetic look on her face heartened Alice as she and Mickey lay Hatter on the bed. Teresa watched from the sidelines, concern etched deeply on her face.

Ruby shooed her son and daughter-in-law away, taking charge of the situation. Teresa had left Alice a housecoat to wear, noting how wet her clothes looked, not to mention the fact they were covered in blood. Hatter had fallen asleep and Alice didn't want to leave his side, but Ruby insisted Alice take a hot shower to relax. The young woman was strung tighter than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Ruby would watch over Hatter until Alice returned.

While the young man slept, Ruby watched him intensely. People gave away so much when they were asleep. Their thoughts, fears, desires, hopes, all their emotions telegraphed in living colour to those who knew how to listen and view them. Nothing much got past Ruby _LeMalvoy_ Delaney. Her lineage was chock full of clairvoyants and practitioners of the old ways. Of course over time and the dispersal of the heirs, the skills and knowledge were diluted, but some retained their natural gifts and those with the knack and ambition were quite adept. Her grandson Kieran seemed to have some latent abilities. Ruby listened and watched as the aura around Hatter that had been quite muddied started to clarify and reveal his natural pinks and purples again. The malevolent essence that leached out of him was full of echoes of what he'd been through this night. She felt quite saddened by his suffering. He was a sweet boy and he hadn't deserved the unfortunate ordeal he'd been put through. People in this world had years of awareness about the concepts of life after death and the nature of spirits and souls. That allowed them to build up a natural defense against anything with bad intentions. Hatter hadn't had that luxury. He'd been wide open to attack. Perhaps now that he'd been possessed and had managed to conquer the evil that had made a home inside him he'd wouldn't be vulnerable any longer. Furthermore, the fact that it was Alice and their love that had done it, his self-awareness was especially heightened now and well in tune with his _soul mate_. It would be next to impossible for him to be attacked again. She'd tell him all this when he was mended. It would a long time yet before he fully recovered. Spiritually he was almost there entirely, physically would take some weeks and emotionally... well, Ruby knew he was in for a long and difficult journey. She was certain he'd get there in the end.

When Alice returned from her shower, wrapped up in her robe, Ruby bid her goodnight and left her and Hatter to themselves. Alice hung her clothes in the closet, hoping they'd dry by morning. She'd have to go to her mother's house to get the bags they'd packed so they'd at least have something to wear. She knew they were welcome to stay with Teresa as long as they needed, but she didn't want to impose. She wanted to get them back into their loft as soon as possible. It was important to her and she was certain it would be important to Hatter to reclaim their home. It was going to take a lot of work and a lot of money to bring the loft back to the stunning condition Hatter had it. He would probably try and return to work before he should. She could take a few days off work for a _family emergency. _The next few weeks, possibly months were going to be difficult. Alice sighed. There wasn't anything else to do tonight but sleep. She was exhausted on every level. She thought about it for a few seconds, then locked the bedroom door. She didn't have anything to sleep in, so she tossed aside the robe and climbed into bed naked. She was afraid to touch him, every part of him looked sore and raw, but she did clasp his hand in hers as she lay on her side watching him sleep. Instinctually he turned to face her. Somewhere under all the bruises was her Hatter. Lightly, she brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. She'd brought him this far and she'd bring him the rest of the way too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunday morning came too soon. The Delaney family always woke early while Alice and Hatter usually spent their Sundays sleeping until noon. The sounds of the boys running around upstairs roused Alice from sleep. After an hour the house fell silent as the family left for church. Alice quietly slipped out of bed and put on her robe. She snuck out into the suite and found it empty. Ruby had gone with her family. On her kitchen table there was a note.

_We figured it was best to let you both sleep as much as possible. I was up early and made you breakfast, it's keeping warm in the oven. Please make yourselves at home._ _Ruby_

Alice smiled, to herself, Ruby had become such a good friend to her and Hatter in so short a time. She was like a the grandmother she'd never had but always wanted. Alice peeked inside the oven and found a tray of sausages and a stack of pancakes. Hatter's favourite. The table had also been set for two, with a pitcher of maple syrup at the ready. Alice rooted around and found a kettle. She filled it with water and set it to boil. The teacups and teabags were already set out along with the sugar. There was milk in the fridge. She brought the food out of the oven and turned it off. When the kettle whistled she heard Hatter wake up.

"A... Alice?" he called. She returned to him quickly.

"I'm right here," she said as she came to his bedside. "I was just getting breakfast for us. Ruby's made you pancakes and sausages. How are you feeling?"

"Thrashed, to be honest. I don't even feel like real person, and yesterday... " His voice tailed off and he shuddered. "I feel like I'm going to be sick again. Can you help me..." Hurriedly she brought him to his feet and rushed him to the bathroom. He steadied himself by holding on to the edges of the sink. Sweat had started to bead on his brow and he trembled, but nothing happened. After a few minutes the nausea passed. Alice held a cool, wet washcloth to his face and he calmed. "Cup a tea, if you please."

"Of course." She held him tightly about the waist and led him to the kitchen table. She got his tea ready for him, just how he liked and he sat quietly sipping it with his head supported by his hand. "Um... are you hungry?"

"Sure, I guess. I could eat a little bit." She dished him out food and he ate slowly, not engaging her in the least, which had her on edge. She ate her own breakfast, barely tasting it and feeling guilty after Ruby so lovingly prepared it for them. Hatter ate half of what was on his plate. He drank another cup of tea whilst Alice cleared the plates and cleaned the kitchen. After a long and awkward pause Hatter spoke again. "I need to take a shower."

"Okay. Ruby out out towels for you. I'm sorry there isn't a change of clothes. I have to go to mom's to get our bags." He nodded his head and rose and headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, shutting Alice out. She sat herself on the couch and couldn't help but cry. After how hard she'd fought for him last night and how he'd come back to her with such fierce longing, why was he pushing her away now? She heard a thud by way of the bathroom and was on her feet in seconds, racing towards Hatter. She burst through the door and found him on his knees shaking, one hand gripping the sink.

"Alice? Alice I couldn't stop him!" he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh Hatter..." She sunk down to her knees and pulled him into her arms, cradling him close.

"I tried so hard, but I wasn't strong enough!"

"Yes you were, you beat him in the end."

"He destroyed everything! Our home..."

"Our home can be rebuilt, it's just plaster and wood and _things_. Home is _you _and _me_. Hatter, you're the bravest, strongest man I have ever known. Don't beat yourself up over this. We won. We're together. We love each other. That's all that matters." In all his years he'd never broken down like this before. But he'd seen himself in the mirror and the memories of the night before had come flooding back to him in a deluge. It was the violent futility of his resistance and his need to protect Alice from the horrific hallucinations he'd been forced to see that finally broke him. He had a moment of doubt and it had pulled him under. He let Alice hold him and comfort him. No one else had ever seen beyond his facade, but Alice. She was the only person he could allow himself to be vulnerable with, the only person he trusted completely. He recovered from his breakdown and pulled back, giving Alice weak smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that. Not very manly of me, is it?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You are the _best_ man. Hatter, you've been through an incredibly trauma. You're not going to get over it in one night." He nodded and together they got to their feet. He hugged her then, pressing her tightly against him. She returned his affection and they held each other for a long stretch of time. "Have your shower, it'll help you feel better."

"Okay. Will you stay?"

"Of course."

"I'll be okay Alice. Thank you, for coming for me, for saving me." She smiled.

"Always, Hatter. Always."

A couple of hours later the pair sat together on Ruby's couch. Alice had dressed in her clothes from the night before and Hatter cringed at the sight of his blood staining them. Alice was glad she had her coat with her, so she wouldn't let her mother see the blood when she went to retrieve their clothes. Hatter had felt remarkably better after his shower. He'd catalogued the vast array of injuries that covered him, but he was correct that the wounds were superficial. Over time the cuts would heal and the bruises would fade. Still, he couldn't shake the sensations of having his body invaded and violated the way it had been. On top of that was the mental images imprinted inside his mind of what he'd put Alice through and what the bastard had intended to do with her. They sat quietly, with Hatter laying back against Alice's chest as she stroked her fingers through his untamable hair. They were so relaxed that they didn't hear Ruby until she sat herself down across from them.

"You two remind me of myself and Mick when we first got married," she said. Hatter and Alice quickly sat up, somewhat embarrassed. With the same deft ability as Hatter, Ruby flung his beloved porkpie hat at him, which he caught midair and rolled on to his head. "Looks like one thing survived your ordeal. Besides you of course."

"How did..." Hatter asked.

"I wanted to see your apartment, see if the spook was still there. We went after church."

"That was dangerous!"

"Don't fret. That two-bit low rent Tony Soprano is gone. He's not even in the building any longer. Incidentally, the elevator's working just fine now." Hatter visibly relaxed and Alice held his hand. "Looks like you two did more than just force him out of David here. He was expelled with such forced that you pushed his spirit clear out of the building. It _is_ possible for them to get past the iron if the force of will is powerful enough and it looks like it was. Of course once he was out, the iron wouldn't let him back in... _they_ took him."

"They? They who?"

"That shadows, the higher-ups from down below, whatever name you want to give them. They collect and dispose of the trash, which was exactly what that fellow was."

"Is... is he really gone? It's not tricking you?"

"I'd stake my life on it. The building is clear of anything evil or dangerous. Your apartment _is_ going to feel strange for some time, but the residual energy from the spirit and the terrible things it did to you is just like dust that needs to be swept away. Time will take care of that while you take care of each other." Hatter nodded in acceptance and Ruby's words did set his mind at ease, but the fears and doubts lingered. She'd been used to spirits all her life, while his first encounter had been abysmal to the most finite degree. He'd been _possessed_ and he still felt violated, unclean. He didn't know how to shake the feeling.

Hatter remained with Ruby and the family while Alice made a quick trip to her mother's to get their things. She told her mother that she'd like to take her old bed with her to the loft, making up a story that their bed had popped a spring and it would be more cost effective than buying a new one. Her mother could turn Alice's room into a study if she liked. In fact, Alice wanted to reclaim all her old furniture if possible. Carol didn't seem to object, but Alice could tell that her mother was sad to finally realize that her daughter wasn't coming home. Hatter was Alice's future.

Hatter was grateful for a fresh change of clothes and dressed himself in his favourite pair of black trousers with a chocolate coloured dress shirt and caramel pinstriped waist coat. With his favourite hat atop his head and most of his injuries hidden he felt closer to his old self again. They spent one more night with the Delaneys and Teresa treated them to her grandmother's recipe for _Putanesca_ for dinner. Hatter had told Teresa she could have the week off, with pay if she would please be the one to return to the shop on Monday morning and put up a sign explaining they'd be closed for the week due to a _Family Emergency._ That usually earned people's sympathy instead over their ire. Hatter's sleep was restless as was Alice's. They knew they'd have to return to their home the next day, to start putting things back in order. The clean up and restoration was going to take days, even weeks. Furthermore, Hatter felt more than a little trepidation over returning to the loft.

In the morning they took their bags with them, not expecting to return for another night. Hatter and Alice both felt awkward staying despite knowing they were welcome. It was time to face things head on, like they'd always done. The did however borrow brooms and other items they'd need to start the clean up. The first order of business would be to clean away all the debris, then they could assess and itemize the damage and begin their repairs and the reclamation of their lives.

They arrived at their building to a rather perplexing and upsetting scene. There was both an ambulance and a police car outside. Alice and Hatter exchanged a looked of surprise and panic. Has someone else fallen victim to their haunting? The ran up the stairs, which proved difficult given they were laden with cleaning supplies. They inspected each floor to see who had befallen some ill fate, but saw nothing until they reached the eleventh floor, there they put their brooms and such aside along with their overnight bags. There were two police officers standing outside Mrs. Lupesci's apartment and moments later two EMTs emerged with their gurney upon which lay a body in a black bag. They watched as they got into the elevator and its doors closed. Lastly a tall thin man in his fifties with thinning blond hair, wearing in a trenchcoat exited the apartment and shook hands with the police officers before they took their leave and walked past Alice and Hatter down the stairs, giving them a brief glance.

"You're Mrs. Lupesci's son, aren't you?" asked Hatter, coming forward.

"Oh! Hello. Er, no, her lawyer. I'm Nathan Granger," he replied. He looked alarmed at the state of Hatter's face.

"I was...uh, mugged the other night. Sorry, it's just that I've seen you come to visit so often, I thought you must be her son."

"Well, Kayta and I had a good relationship. She was a great lady. I supposed I was the closest she ever came to a son. We've been through a hell of a lot together, especially during her trial."

"Trial?" inquired Alice "What kind of trial?"

"Oh... I guess... well, I suppose it doesn't matter now that she's passed. I defended her when she went on trial for the murder of her husband. It was quite a big thing in the news fifteen years ago, but then I suppose you two would've been in high school then. Her husband was not a nice man, to say the least. After years of abuse she'd finally had enough. She threw a frying pan full of hot grease into his face, then stabbed him through the heart with a kitchen knife. It was a lengthy trial but in the end she was acquitted. I'm sorry what were your names?"

"This is Alice Hamilton, and I'm David Hatter," Hatter provided.

"Of course! I'm sorry, I should have remembered. I don't suppose you have the time tomorrow? I should like a meeting with you Mr. Hatter."

"With me? Whatever for?"

"Mrs. Lupesci was quite fond of you actually. She always mentioned what a polite and helpful young man you were and she's left you something in her will. I came to tell her this morning that I'd filed the revisions and it was taken care of, but found her... body instead. It appears she'd been dead for a few days. I'm afraid must take my leave now, I have to follow the ambulance to the coroner to get the death certificate and then to City Hall to file that also before I can execute her will. If you could come by the office tomorrow, say one o'clock, that would be very helpful." He reached into his pocket and drew out a business card, passing it to Hatter.

"Yes, certainly... but she barely knew me!"

"Be that as it may, she did think you were worthy." He turned to pull the door shut when like a flash of lightening the large gray cat ran out of the apartment and leapt straight up into Hatter's arms. Hatter caught him and held him securely. "Sorry about that. That's Mrs. Lupesci's cat, Leon. I suppose I'll have to take him to a shelter"

"NO!" Alice and Hatter both shouted in unison.

"That is..." Hatter began.

"We'll take him! Won't we Hatter?" Alice finished.

"Absolutely. We were thinking of getting a pet and as you can see, he already likes me."

"He's yours then!" Mr. Granger said, delighted. "This would've made Katya very happy. Tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing. Uh, thanks..." With a nod of his head Nathan Granger quickly locked up Mrs. Lupesci's apartment and got on the elevator. Hatter wasn't sure he was going to get used to seeing people do that. He also wasn't sure if he'd be riding in it himself. Once they were alone, Hatter and Alice observed their new charge, who seemed to be falling asleep in Hatter's arms. "He weighs a bloody tonne you know. Also, he doesn't look like a _Leon_."

"I think he's sweet, a big cuddly lap cat. Besides he saved us from what sounds like Mrs. Lupesci's dead husband, so..."

"So he gets a place of honour in our home. Love, could you get, um, everything? I don't think I can carry anything but our new lad here." Hatter flashed her his famous dimple grin and Alice simply rolled her eyes, gathering up their bags, the brooms and the other supplies. Hatter led the way up the stairs and took out Alice's keys to unlock the door. He hoped his were somewhere inside. He had to take a moment to ready himself, but with Alice coming up behind him he didn't have the luxury of taking too long to reflect. He crossed the threshold. Alice unceremoniously dropped everything once inside.

"Wait here just a second," she said, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw as she moved past him. She went into the bedroom and retrieved the ruined sections of their bed spread, folding them into a makeshift bed by the large window. She then scooped Leon from Hatter's arms and lay the large sleepy cat down on it. He stretched and yawn and went to sleep in the late morning sun. "I have a feeling he's going to be a little pampered prince here."

"He deserves it." Alice joined Hatter, closing the front door behind them, sealing them inside. Hatter observed the damage properly for the first time. He sighed, choked back the emotion bubbling up inside him. . Alice closed the short distance between them, wrapping both her arms around his waist.

"If it's too much. If you decide you don't want to live here, we can find somewhere else to live. We can go back to Wonderland if you want, for good even. I'll go anywhere you want."

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Absolutely. I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now." He rested his arms on her shoulders, caressing them.

"I do know it, my treasure, and I love you for it... but, no. _This_ is our home, somewhere under all..." He waved his hand around, sighing again. "We'll get there again, and what happened will be a distant memory. I won't let it rule my life. All things considered it's on par with things that've happened in the past back in Wonderland."

"Seriously?" He shrugged, dismissing what he'd said.

"I rather not tell you about my growin' up. Unless you really want to know."

"Hatter!" She cupped his bruised cheek, sensing the sadness that was coming over him. "I want to know everything about you, even the bad stuff. There's nothing that's happened or that you've done that would make my not love you. You _can_ tell me anything."

"Yeah... yeah, but uh, not right now, okay? When we've sorted out this lot. We should get started, I'd at least like to make is somewhat habitable before nightfall." Alice craned her neck up and sought his mouth for a tender, warm kiss, coaxing his tongue to dual with her until she finally felt him relax. When they parted there was a smile on his face. "Ta, love."

"I'll get garbage bags, you get the broom." The following hours were labourious. Alice swept up the debris and filled the garbage bags. Hatter righted the fridge with the aid of a right arm that was equally good at lifting things as it was with punching them. He cleaned up the spills and ruined contents of the fridge. He gathered up the demolished bed frame and all the broken furniture. At length he had the ingenious idea of moving the dumpster in the alley below to just under their window. Swinging the massive window open wide, and after moving Leon, Hatter had a laugh aiming for the dumpster below as he pitched garbage bag and furniture over the edge. Alice may have been willing to live twelve stories up, but she had no interest in looking out over a wide open window and let Hatter have his fun. They sorted through their clothing and personal items, finding few were salvageable. It was a good thing both of them loved shopping for clothes. Hatter lamented the destruction of his beloved hat collection, some of which he'd brought form Wonderland. At least now every would know what to get him at Christmas. By the time night was falling the loft looked just how it had when Hatter had first acquired it, empty and in need of repair and restoration, but full of potential.

Their mattress had been slashed to ribbons on one side, but they moved it into the open space by the now closed up tight window and flipped it to the undamaged side. There were no sheets and only a single spare blanket with only one small tear in it, but it would do for the night. They ordered Chinese takeout and the delivery guy was positively _elated_ that he didn't have to climb the stairs any longer and could take the elevator. The ate in companionable silence by candle light, while Leon was served another can of tuna. In addition to the hardware store tomorrow, as well as the meeting with the lawyer, they'd have to buy all sorts of things to make their new pet feel at home. He disappeared out the bedroom window upon Hatter opening it at the cat's request, but returned some time during the night as he was there when they awoke the next morning.

After polishing off their dinner the pair sat still in silence. "Um... maybe we should just call it a night, yeah?" Hatter said, rising to go in search of something to wear to sleep. It was unusual for him to sleep other than nude. Until the haunting Hatter had practically been an exhibitionist around her. She understood that he must feel violated by having been invaded as he had, but she wondered why he wasn't seeking any intimate comfort from her. He used to do so for the most nominal things, like having a stressful day at the shop, or even stubbing his toe. She wasn't sure how to approach him, but when he returned wearing pair of sweatpants and a tshirt she knew she'd have to tread carefully. He lay down beside her, bending his arm under his head as a pillow.

"Are you still in a lot of pain?" Alice asked.

"No, not a lot. Everything's bit sore and tender, but it's manageable. I don't even notice half the time! I was fine when we were doing all the work." Alice skirted a little bit closer and pulled off her shirt, and then her bra. She smiled at him and let loose the ponytail that her hair had been tied back in. Her hair was incredibly long now, reaching to her waist. It was thick and a mesmerizing black and Hatter loved to run his hands through it. Tentatively she moved to touch him, but he seized her hand. "I'm knackered..." She withdrew her hand and nodded. She turned away to shuck off her jeans before laying down back down. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and settled. After a few moments on her back she turned to her side to get more comfortable, away from Hatter. He mistook her turning away from him as a reaction to his rejection. He hadn't meant to hurt her. There was nothing more in the world he'd like that to make love with his beautiful Alice, but his desires for comfort and reunion soon turned to the violent, gut churning horrors that his spectre forced into his mind. Despite his own misgivings, he didn't want her thinking he loved her even a fraction less for his experience. The truth was that he loved her all the more.

Above all it was relief Alice felt when Hatter lay his hand on her bare back. The hand glided up to the back of her neck, drawing away the long strands of her hair. He pressed a hot kiss to the top of her spine. The hand moved down her arm, then down across her hips, pulling her back against him as he moved in tightly against her.

"Alice?" he asked in a whisper. "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Hatter, of course I do." She nudged him back so she could turn to look at him as they spoke. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do, love. I don't want you to think for a second that I don't want you. I _do_ want to... I do, but... you don't understand."

"Then help me. Hatter, whatever it is I'll accept it. You don't have to hide anything from me." He was quiet for a time, just thinking, searching for the right words. At length he settled himself down, laying his head upon her chest and letting the rhythm of her heartbeat relax him. He toyed with her hair, curling it around his fingers

"When he had me, when I was trying to fight him off, he showed me things... things to break me down, things to make me give up. They all involved you. He knew my weakness and the one thing I couldn't abide." Alice sought and found his hand, weaving her fingers with his. "It was as real and visceral. I could see it, hear it, I could even smell it. He showed me what he was going to do to you once he had control of my body. After a while, it didn't feel like an illusion, and he made me watch over and over and over again. He beat you, mercilessly, and then he... he was forcing himself on you, hurting you and he was using my body to do it. _This_ face that you trust. These hands that have touched you. You were crying and screaming and begging him to stop and I couldn`t do anything to help you. I couldn't move. I couldn't look away. And I cannot get it out of my bloody head! It's eating me up inside." Alice didn't think she'd ever seen Hatter cry, but now tears flowed from his eyes down his face and on to her skin. "So... so I just need a little time for the images to fade. I need to reconcile this. I need to believe it wasn't real. But please understand, it's not because...."

"Shhhh, of course I understand. I'm _so_ sorry, but Hatter it never would've happened. For one thing, I am a blackbelt and he didn't have a chance and secondly, I believe it with everything I am that you wouldn't have let him. You are so strong inside. You would've stopped him. I'll never believe anything else." Hatter sighed and hid his face in the crook of her neck, snuggling down deep. "Goodnight Hatter, I love you."

"Love you too, my Alice."

tbc

**Reviews feed the muse! And no one likes a hungry muse. They're cranky and don't feel like writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first order of the day had been to go out for breakfast. Hatter had found his wallet and his keys and though he was terribly put out with his lack of choice for clothing, he was reasonably satisfied with his only remaining pair of clean undamaged trousers. They were a medium gray and looked good with his fitted white tshirt and the leather jacket Alice had seen him in when they first met. At least his favourite hat was still with him. So long as he had the hat he'd could abide any combination of clothing. Alice faired slightly less better than him and had resorted to black leggings and the sky blue sweaterdress that had been in her box of winter clothing that somehow had managed to be untouched. With a smart black leather belt and the boots Hatter had first seen her in, they looked a very attractive young couple. All that being said, after their meeting with Nathan Granger they were going shopping for clothes, which both were looking forward to. Following that, it was shopping for Leon and they'd save the materials for getting started on restoring the loft until the following day.

Hatter and Alice enjoyed a full breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs slathered in syrup and butter. He ate ravenously, his appetite much improved from the previous morning. Alice felt maybe he was starting to come around. He'd been _cuddly_ that morning with her, with sweet kisses and brushing her hair for her after her shower. He'd also laid in bed a little extra long with Leon curled up against him as he scritched behind the cat's ears. He was a bit more talkative, voicing his ideas for how to revamp their loft. He held her hand as they walked down the street towards the lawyer's office. It was a long trek into the heart of the city and Alice was a little taken a back to find that Nathan Granger was part of a rather high powered firm with multiple divisions. He had said that he defended Mrs. Lupesci long ago, but now it seemed he longer dealt with criminal law. They were directed to the division of _Trusts, Estates, Wills and Probate_ on the 17th floor of the building. Nathan Granger's clerk directed them to his office whilst offering coffee, saying that Mr. Granger was just finishing up another meeting and he'd be with them soon. Alice and Hatter felt rather out of place in rather posh office which evidently covered four floors of the building. It didn't remind her of the Queen's Casino or anything, but it was the feeling of being scrutinized that had her a bit on edge. Hatter was the opposite, or least he was acting it. He strode into the place with his bravado front and center, charming the female_ and male _clerks and office assistants with his dimpled smile and flirtatious nature. She knew it wasn't his true self. That man was reserved for her and her alone.

Nathan Granger appeared ten minutes later, apologizing for his tardiness. He took a seat behind his desk and opened up a massive file. "This may take a little while, there's a fair amount of legalities to go through and things for you to sign, but I'll give you the gist of things before we get down to it. Mrs. Katya Lupesci was a fairly wealthy woman with multiple holdings. The bulk of her estate is in New England, including the vacation home which she has donated to the local historical society. Her liquid funds have been divided among several charities and with a sizable stipend left to myself as her long time attorney and friend. In the city she owned her eleventh floor penthouse in the building which you Mr. Hatter currently reside in the twelf floor loft. The building has recently been zoned as a Heritage building and the city will be granting a fund for the exterior to be fully restored, both of which increases your property value to nearly double. That should come as good news."

"That's fantastic news!" said Alice, giving Hatter's knee a squeeze. Hatter for his part was paying close attention to everything Mr. Granger was saying.

"Mrs. Lupesci had a great fondness for the building as she spent her married life there..."

"Wait, I thought you said her husband was abusive? Why would she be attached to the building?" asked Hatter, confused.

"I was speaking of her first husband, Mr. Gregoir Lupesci. He was from Europe and he and Katya had quite a whirlwind romance. It was the late 1930s early 1940s. He brought quite a bit of money with him, he was a distant royal or something like that. He bought her houses and artwork. They were married when Katya was only sixteen, plucked her out of obscurity. She'd grown up an orphan and was working as a dancer when they met. Gregoir adored her, from what her stories tell me. But he died, sadly, some sort of accident about eight years into their marriage. She was alone for quite a long time until she met her second husband, Dominico Brusca. He had ties to organized crime. Katya was living the good life in the 1960s, fairly high in society. Mr. Brusca was the new owner of the club she'd danced in. He swept her off her feet. His true nature didn't reveal itself until much later, I understand. However, Katya had a good head on her shoulders. She never changed her name and her second husband never appeared on any of her legal documents save for the marriage certificate. Her first will did not include him. I think that was real issue for Mr. Brusca as I suspect he married her to get at her wealth. Katya was strong about some things, but never strong enough to divorce him, sadly. Irrespectively, she _did_ kill him, but she wisely kept the confidence of many people of good stature who could testify on her behalf to all the years of torment she suffered, as well as a lengthy diary detailing their years together. I first met her when I was hired as her defense attorney. I'd had some big cases and she thought I could get the job done, which I did. Eventually I moved out of criminal law, and Katya kept me on to handle her business affairs. When she met you Mr. Hatter she told me you reminded her of her first husband, particularly where your devotion to Miss Hamilton was concerned. I suspect you were unaware, but she kept quite a keen eye on you two. I suppose she was sizing you up. She never had children, so she had no heirs. She had a lifetime gathered into her penthouse and no one to leave it to. Mr. Hatter, I'm happy to inform you that the late Kayta Lupecsi has named you the recipient of her penthouse and all its contents."

Hatter's jaw dropped and Alice squeezed his knee even tighter. "She... she left me her home? The whole floor? That place is bloody huge!"

"It is, four times the size of the loft above."

"But... but why me? She didn't even know me! That's unbelievably generous. I don't understand!"

"Katya's circle of friends dwindled as she aged. People died, moved on. Really in the last ten years she's barely left her home. She got Leon as a kitten shortly after Mr. Brusca's death and he's been it for the most part. She met you and liked you and thought you deserved a head start on your life with Miss Hamilton. She wouldn't have left her home to you if she didn't think you were worthy."

"I just... I'm amazed." Nathan Granger smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you can spare me another hour we can complete the paperwork and I don't mind giving you the keys today, even if the transfer doesn't go through for a few days." Hatter nodded. He turned to Alice and found she was just as wide-eyed and shocked as he was. He wished he'd known what he'd done other than a bit of polite conversation and the carrying of grocery bags to deserve such a generous gift. It would confound him for years. With papers signed, Nathan Granger passed Hatter the keys to his new apartment. After they'd left the lawyers's, Alice took Hatter over to SoHo to his favourite vintage clothing shops. He was still reeling from his meeting with the lawyer and he was barely paying attention. It wasn`t until Alice scooped his beloved hat from his heat and replaced it with a buccaneer's just for fun that he finally broke out of his trance. The afternoon was an exceptionally pleasant excursion, both spending more money than they should have. But Hatter considered the fact that his luck was finally turning around that he could afford to outfit himself and Alice in whatever their hearts desired. Later, when Alice had pulled him into Victoria's Secret, Hatter's attention was most definitely fully on her. She promised to model her new undergarments for him if he was _a good boy_. The familiar stirrings of lust were beginning to awaken within him, but like before vile intentions of the violent Dominico Brusca tainted Hatter's desire for his lady.

Hatter was laden with bags when they stopped at the pet shop to buy food and accessories for Leon. They supposed there was plenty for him in Mrs. Lupesci's, no, _their_ penthouse, but until they decided what they were going to do with their new acquisitions, they'd remain in their own place. When they returned home they first went to the loft to deposit their shopping bags and greet Leon who barely acknowledged them from his nap spot on the mattress. Curiosity got the best of them and they found themselves racing downstairs to the penthouse. Hatter unlocked the door and took Alice's hand in his as they crossed the threshold. The first thing that struck them was how _full_ the place was. Alice wouldn't have defined the late Katya Lupesci as a hoarder, but the entrance hall and the reception rooms to either side were filled wall to wall and ceiling to floor. There were innumerable antiques from a vast variety of eras, as well as artwork and knickknacks galore. Hatter tugged her to the left as they entered the first room. To Alice it looked like an old curio shop. There was a cabinet stuffed full of uranium glass goblets, bowls, ornaments, everything one could imagine. Another was filled with various sets of china and silverware. Another held bronze statuettes and silver sculptures. Alice had done a couple of semesters of Art History and she thought she could identify some of the eras the pieces were from. There were paintings covering every last square inch of wall space, under which was a heavy red brocade velvet wallpaper. Hatter was absolutely dumbfounded.

They crossed the hall into the other room and found it very much the same, only this room had more furniture, including a set of absolutely gorgeous Art Deco chairs that Alice immediately fell in love with.

"That's interesting. The artist wasn't very good, but I like the colours," said Hatter as he observed one of the paintings on the wall. Alice gave it a closer look and was gobsmacked.

"Uh... Hatter. I think that's a Matisse."

"A what?"

"The artist's name is Henri Matisse."

"I don't like it, think we could sell it?"

"Oh boy. I love you, but you have _no_ idea."

"Enlighten me then, sweetness."

"I'll let the nice people at Sotheby's explain it to you."

"Sotheby's?" Alice simply kissed his lips and caressed his cheek.

"I _really_ love you. If that vase in the corner is Lalique..."

"Who?" She giggled and pulled him away, eager to explore the rest of the home. The kitchen was in desperate need of a facelift, but it was modern enough to be used immediately if need be. There was a laundry room which Alice was pleased with. She and Hatter would never have to go to the Laundromat again! There was a large dining room, filled with more cabinets and furniture and paintings and more silverware. Much to Hatter's delight there was a cabinet full of complete tea service sets and the most outrageous tea pots of the past one hundred years.

Beyond the dining room and kitchen to the left was a large open space which Alice guessed was directly under their loft. There was a stunning Art Deco chaise lounge and living room set that Alice just about died over due to how gorgeous it was. The room was an ode to the era and less cluttered than the first two rooms. Beyond that room was was a hallway that turned left again. Off that were three bedrooms. The first was clearly Leon's dwelling and looked every bit like a Feline Wonderland with a comfy bed, a massive scratching post and about ten thousand toys. Since learning that Leon was close on sixteen years old, neither one of them could begrudge him his palatial set up. The window was open just enough for Leon to escape. Hatter and Alice were grateful for that bit of serendipity. Had it not been who knows what would have happened to them at the spectral hands of Brusca. The next room was obviously Mrs. Lupesci's own bedroom. It was beautifully decorated and much like the first two rooms, brimming with antique furniture, artwork and knickknacks. The final bedroom was locked. As Hatter fumbled with the set of keys he was given, Alice peeked around the end of the hallway. She was delighted to find that she'd come around to the front of the building and it's row of multiple windows that adorned the expanse. The room was large and vacant of the clutter that plague the rest of the home. Instead it was full of potted plants and flowers. The atrium was done with Turkish patterned tiles and was bright and airy. It felt like a little slice of paradise. The room was big enough for dancing and for parties, or for sitting just the two of them to look out at their view of the city.

"Got it!" called Hatter. Alice quickly rejoined him as he was opening the door. Inside revealed to be what reminded Alice of a traditional backstage Broadway dressing room, complete with a mirror surrounded by lightbulbs. Hatter flipped on the switch and the room was flooded with light. Multiple racks held scarves and feather boas, as well as headpieces and props. There were posters on the wall with images of dancing girls and chorus lines. There were two wardrobes and Hatter and Alice each opened one.

"Oh my god, look at these dresses!!" Alice exclaimed. The wardrobe was packed with sequined gowns, satin slips, gloves, shoes, coats and boxes upon boxes of costume jewelry.

"To go with these rather dapper suits I'd imagine!" Hatter said. "Bloody hell! It's the motherload!"

"What?" Hatter started pulling out hatboxes and taking off their lids. He brought out countless old hats, all from the 1930s and 1940s, they were perfectly suited to Hatter's tastes. He tried several on and found that he and their previous owner had the same size. "Hatter look at this! It's Katya and Gregoir!"Alice had found an old photo album and in it were countless pictures of a young Mr. and Mrs. Lupesci. "She was stunning! They look so in love! Do you think they're together now?"

"If you'd asked me a week ago about life after death and soul mates I would've scoffed, but now... yes, they're together again." They flipped through the pages, seeing the happy couple dressed in the clothes that now hung in the wardrobes. It showed them through the years of their happy marriage. The final page showed them on their wedding day.

"Hang on a mo'... I think..." Hatter rummaged through the suits until he found the garment bag he'd previously noticed. He thought he's seen a flash of satin and he'd been right. He brought the dress out and showed it to Alice.

"It's her wedding gown, oh it's beautiful. It's the most amazing dress I've ever seen." The 1930s dress was a pale, icy blue and made of a shimmering satin. It was form fitting slip dress with a diaphanous scoop to the neck and cap sleeves at which tiny satin rosettes were affixed. The train was impossibly long and flowed out like a waterfall.

"You should wear it when we get married," Hatter said as a matter of fact. Alice did a double take and stared at him.

"Married?"

"Sure... someday. I mean, we haven't talked about it, but it's where we're headed, isn't it? We love each other. There'll never be anyone else for either of us... so yeah, I think when we do you should wear this dress. It's your colour afterall." He smiled earnestly at her and Alice was swept away. She put down the album and took the dress from him, hanging it back in the closet before closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"All you have to do is ask." She closed her eyes and leaned in, capturing his mouth with hers, kissing him soft and tender.

"I will. That's a promise."

tbc


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I really cannot believe that man!" Carol Hamilton ranted as she loaded the dishwasher with icing and crumb covered plates. The last of the five year old little girls had just left with their mothers and the birthday girl, Ruby Hatter was happily playing in the atrium with her new presents while her mother and grandmother cleaned up. "What kind of father misses his own daughter's fifth birthday party!?" Alice sighed and continued to gather up the discarded wrapping paper and streamers. Alice ignored her mother. One would've thought after all these years she'd behave more magnanimously towards her daughter's husband and the father of her only grandchild. Hatter was always kind and polite to his mother-in-law but one wouldn't ever call them friends. Of course there were times when she let her guard down and was kind to him, but it was rare. Alice suspected her mother never got over Hatter stealing her away so quickly and so completely. Still, when the pair was around Ruby it was all smiles and civility.

"He didn't miss it on purpose, Mom," Alice explained, setting aside a piece of birthday cake for Hatter. "They spent the morning together having pancakes and he told us might be late. He has a very good reason." Carol made a dismissive sound, wiping up the kitchen counter. "He had to go a really long way to get her birthday present." _Yeah_, thought Alice, _all the way to another dimension!_

"Oh? What he getting her?"

"It's a surprise. If you promise to play nice you can wait around and see." Half an hour later the penthouse door opened and in walked Hatter. Alice greeted him with a smile and kiss that lingered a little too long to Carol's mind. In his arms was a large box with a giant purple bow on top.

"I'm sorry, love, truly. There was just no help for it," he apologized. "Did everything go alright?"

"It was fine, everyone had fun. Ruby was all smiles the whole time."

"Good, I'm relieved. Hello Carol, lovely to see you, have fun with the little'uns?" he asked, giving her a wide dimpled smile.

"Yes, David. It was fantastic party. It was a shame you missed it."

"Yes, it was, but I wanted my little love to have a special present this year, didn't I? Where is she?"

"In the party room playing with her new toys."

"Jolly good, shall we join her?" Alice linked her arm with her husbands and led the way with Carol hot on their heels. Hatter paused at the entrance to the open space that was the atrium with Alice, watching with fierce pride and love at their beautiful daughter playing in the sunshine amongst the blooming flowers. As far as Hatter was concerned she was a miniature Alice, with all the headstrong determination and compassion that he loved in her mother. Today she wore a baby blue dress bought especially for the occasion with her long black hair flowing out from underneath the petite matching baby blue top hat with a white ribbon, perched on her head. However, the dimples that appeared on her face whenever she smiled were patently Hatter's, as here chocolate brown eyes. As far as Alice was concerned their daughter was every bit a Hatter, with his clever wit, wry smile and sharp mind.

"Ruby, honey, look who's home!" said Alice as she relieved Hatter of the rather heavy box in his hands.

"Daddy!!" the little girl exclaimed as she leapt to her feet and ran headlong into her father's arms as he knelt down to scoop her up.

"Allo, poppet. Did you have a nice party?" he asked, giving her a big kiss on her cheek. Ruby squeezed him tight around his neck and he hugged her back. Since she'd come into his life he'd found nothing but the purest joy known to man. Their daughter was named for their dear departed friend, Ruby Delaney, who had left this plain before her namesake had even been conceived. Since his encounter with Katya Lupesci's nefarious dead husband, Hatter and the old dame had spent many tea times together. Hatter had learned a great deal from her, including the origin of the mess that had brought them into each others lives. Because Katya Lupesci had finally stood up to her husband and taken his life, she had held a great power over his spirit. He could not have harmed her if he'd tried. Furthermore, the presence of Leon the cat irked him and kept him deep in the shadows. He'd spent more than a decade growing angrier and strong until finally when Katya had passed on and gone to another world to be reunited with her first husband, Gregoir, he was free from his prison and had zeroed in on the first victims he could find, Alice and Hatter. Now he was long and forgotten memory. Whereas Hatter thought of Ruby Delaney each day.

The loft upstairs had become the master bedroom and their old bedroom had remained empty until the couple had learned of their first child's impending arrival and it had been converted into the nursery. They had installed a spiral staircase, joining their new penthouse to the loft above. A great portion of Katya's antiques, artifacts and artwork had been sold at auction. Suffice to say that Hatter and Alice would never have to worry about their finances, and neither would Ruby as she aged. The penthouse had been stripped and remade to their tastes and was now full of light, air and love.

Ruby prattled on to her father about the details of her party as he listened attentively. It wasn't until the box Alice was holding started to _meow_ that Hatter remembered he had one more thing to make his little girl's day perfect. He set her down and together they sat cross legged on the floor as Alice placed the box between them. With a gesture, Carol obliging sat down across from where Alice took up residence.

"Now, poppet, your birthday present from me n' your mum is in this box. Would you like to open it?" he asked. Ruby was positively bouncing with excitement and anticipation. "Go on then!" With a little help, Ruby lifted off the box's lid. The tiny mews of twelve week old kittens fill the room.

"Daddy! Kitties!" Ruby exclaimed. Alice reached into the box and pulled out one of the kittens, depositing it in her daughter's lap. The little feline immediately pounced on of the ribbons that dangled from the sash on Ruby's dress. Soon the second kitten joined in and the box was put aside. "Do you like them, sweets?"

"I love them!!" Ruby crumbled into a fit of giggles as the kittens clamored all over her.

"They're very special little ones. They're the last two Cheshire Cats in all of Wonderland. They weren't safe back in their land, so the bravest Knight in all the realm, Sir Charles Eustace Forthoringay LeMalvoy III rescued them from peril and protected them. He sent an urgent message through The Looking Glass to Daddy, who went to Wonderland itself to retrieve them from beyond the Tulgey Wood in the Kingdom of the Knights. It was no easy task gettin' 'em home, let me tell you. Fortunately, King Jack owes Daddy a few favours and was all to happy to give him leave to take the Cheshires away from Wonderland for good. If you want the truth, I think he was scared of 'em."

"But they're just kitties!"

"Yes, but King Jack is a great big jellyfish, scared of his own shadow!"

"Hatter..." Alice cautioned.

"Right... have you thought of what you'd like to call them?"

"They already have names! Their mummy gave them names before she... " Ruby's voice dropped to a whisper. "Before their mummy died..." Hatter was a bit taken a back. He certainly hadn't shared the sad fact that Charlie hadn't arrived in time to rescue the mother or father cat or the kittens' litter mates, managing only to save these last two. The people of Wonderland gave cats no quarter. Fortunately Charlie knew better and the trees had whispered to him of the family of Chesires' fate and he'd sprung into action. Hatter exchanged a look with Alice, one of shock and awe. Carol was completely oblivious, thankfully.

"What are their names?" Alice asked of her daughter.

"This one is Zelda," explained Ruby, pointing to the slightly larger kitten. "And the other one is Lucy. They want to know if you're their new mommy and daddy." Hatter smiled and picked Lucy up, kissing her on the top of her head.

"You can tell them yes, we'll be their new mummy and daddy," said Hatter. Lucy mewed at him and started to purr. "And we'll keep them safe from harm, just like we do you."

Hatter stayed with Ruby and the kittens as Alice walked her mother out. "Wherever did he find such an unusual breed of cat? They're absolutely beautiful, I swear in the sunlight those darker stripes look purple! David really does spin fantastic yarns, doesn't he? Quite the storyteller," said Carol as she got her purse. Alice couldn't tell her mother that every word Hatter spoke was true and that Zelda and Lucy really were the last two Cheshire Cats in all of Wonderland and that their fur really was purple with silver stripes and their eyes would become turquoise as they grew.

"I'm not sure exactly. He had a line on a breeder upstate, some sort of new mixed breed," replied Alice. "That why he was late, he had a _long_ way to go to get them."

"Well, he out did himself, my granddaughter certainly loves them. Good night, dear, I'll see you next week!"

"Bye mom!" With a wave Carol got into her cab and Alice returned to the penthouse. Hatter had helped himself to leftover tacos and cake while Ruby and her new friends played at his feet. A few hours later the very tired little girl was asleep in her bed with the two Cheshire kittens sleeping curled up at her neck. Alice and Hatter lingered in the doorway of their daughter's bedroom, watching the new trio sleeping peacefully. They were both ecstatic at having cats in the home again. Leon's death had struck them very hard indeed, but he had been a very old cat and had led a very good life. It wasn't until Alice discovered that she was pregnant two weeks later that they started to smile again. It had never felt right to replace the large gray cat that had saved them and with the new baby on the way, it wasn't fair to not be able to give a new kitten its due attention. The moment Hatter had received Charlie's distressful message via an old Resistance contact they knew what had to be done. Now their family finally felt complete.

Both parents had endured exhausting, long days and decided to turn in early. Hatter had been all over Wonderland for five days with little to no sleep, even though to Alice and Ruby he'd only left that afternoon. Alice had contended with a dozen five year old girls for an afternoon. Hatter changed into his pajama bottoms, having not slept nude since Ruby started crawling into bed with them most mornings. Alice slipped on her silk nightie and got into bed with him, settling down into his embrace.

"So..." she began, running her hand up and down his ribs, making him shiver.

"So?" he replied, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Are you going to tell me how it is our daughter can talk to cats?"

"Oh... that."

"Yes, _that_."

"Um, see, well, thing of it is... Cheshires of course aren't normal cats. Charlie mentioned something about them having empathic powers... which uh, they used to drive the ancient Hearts mad." He got the last part out in a hurry, hoping she'd ignore it.

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't worry! We'll be fine, Ruby will be fine! The kittens obviously love her and us and are part of our family now. Also, Ruby is half Wonderlander, she's bound to have some sort of special quality. When I took her to the zoo last week the tigers were really interested in what she had to say."

"The tigers?"

"The kept making sounds at her and making her giggle, they had quite a fascinating conversation from what I could gather."

"Our daughter, The Cat Whisperer. You know, in another time I would've called you mad."

"I _am_ mad!"

"Yes, but you're also very handsome so I'm willing to accept that."

"Handsome am I?" His reached over and cupped her bottom as he turned them over until he was on top. He brought her leg up over his hip and pressed his growing hardness against her center, making her gasp.

"V... very!" He began kissing at her throat while his hand caressed her breast through the thin fabric of her nightie.

"And you're the most beautiful woman in all the worlds. Love you, my darling Alice."

"Love you too, my very mad, very handsome Hatter."

The End


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I forgote to add to my Epilogue a link to the tale that inspired this fic. Neil Gaiman wrote a short story for his "Smoke and Mirrors" collection called "The Price" about a guardian cat. Take out the spaces to visit the link:

http://www . bitchwick . com/amacker/bean/price . html

Up next I'm going to Primeval to write a little (or possibly long) fic with Connor and Abby in the Cretaceous Era. Connor will be Badass!Connor.


End file.
